Time Tourists
by Caticature
Summary: A mishap with a malfunctioning ten-year-bazooka lands Tsuna and guardians de-aged and one hundred and fifty years into the past. 1st & 10th generation misunderstandings and shenanigans ensue. (Adopted from zigolo. Previously titled: Messing around with time again) ABANDONED! Sorry.
1. So It Begins

_(linebreak-linebreak)_

Authors Note:The original version of this story is **Messing around with time again** by: **zigolo**. Zigolo has kindly let me adopt their story and has given me full permission to do what I want with it. Yay! (And if your curious, I have the original fic favorited so check it out, and the author, if you ever get the chance!)

The first four chapters will include content (along with whatever I have added) from the original story. **Chapter six on-wards will be my own work**. For old readers of the original fic; be aware that I've changed a few key components in the first couple chapters. For new readers; worry not and enjoy!

What should you expect from this fic?: Absolutely ridiculous, semi-serious shenanigans. Borderline crack at times. The only pairings will be Daemon/Elena. Be prepared for me to muck up what life was truly like in the 1850ish time period as well. Rated T for slight swearing and mafia violence.

.

 **Time Tourists**

.

Chapter 1: So it Begins

.

"If time travel is possible, where are the tourists from the future?" –Stephen Hawking

.

 _(Tsuna)_

Sawada Tsunayoshi could confidently say he was completely relaxed for the first time since meeting his home tutor from (hell) Italy. Ever since the world of mafia had come into his life in the form of a cow printed child, a bomb throwing delinquent, poison cooking and a violent Italian hitman baby; he hadn't had a single peaceful moment.

Indeed, Tsuna could only vaguely recall the last time he wasn't fighting against his ultimate demise from the hands of his many bizarre and terrifying enemies. Not to mention bodily harm and mental trauma from his own family and friends.

But no, today was not the day to be thinking about those things; after all, it wasn't every day the house was so blissfully quiet. He had found the ideal resting, or as Reborn would probably call it; _hiding_ place under his mother's old kotatsu. It was comfortably warm and all he had to do was lift the blanket for a bit if he ever ran out of air.

A sky couldn't deny the elements it carried for long though and, inevitably, Tsuna's thoughts strayed to his family.

Many things had changed since the Arcobaleno Battles: Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato had all managed to land in the same Namimori High School that resided only a couple of blocks away from Namimori Middle.

Tsuna had noted that the close location of their new school was probably the only reason Kyoya ever went there. Hell, he still went around hitting unsuspecting middle school kids with his tonfas, just for the pure joy of it. He became the head chairman of the Disciplinary Committee for Namimori High, naturally.

'' _Chairman_ '' Tsuna also noted, was just another word for bully.

Furthermore, to the eternal joy of Chrome and the kokuyo gang, Mukuro finally decided to pop a squat and stick around for awhile, despite the fact he declared 'war' against Tsuna during the Representative Battles. The mist user was still a mystery to Tsuna at times, but perhaps he wouldn't be a proper mist if he wasn't.

Even so, Tsuna couldn't help but be happy for Mukuro, despite the pineapple headed teens obligatory efforts to 'posses' his body. It was all surprisingly routine at this point, like Hayato's dynamite or Onii-san's 'EXTREMES!'

The most surprising thing about the whole ordeal was the rare occasions when Mukuro would approach him in the still moments of the mornings; when the mist hung in the air and dew clung to the grass. In these moments, Tsuna felt he fulfilled his duty of a sky, just by saying nothing. Never in this lifetime or six others had Tsuna expected any positive and relatively sane interactions with Mukuro.

He could do without the ones that lacked said sanity though. Often the violet haired teenager would appear in front of Tsuna when he was least expecting it and he had even woken up in the middle of the night once; only to find Mukuro's gleeful face only a few inches away.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, as he grew older so did his 'sky attraction'. His flames were pure enough to replace Yuni as the sky Arcobaleno which, thankfully, never ended up happening. As he grew as a person, so did the refinement of his flames and even the most elusive mists and drifting clouds were drawn in.

All his guardians had recently put forth efforts to have one-on-one time with their sky. Reborn, embarrassingly, labeled these meeting with his friends as them just wanting some 'tuna-lovin'. When Tsuna first heard it called that he suffered a brief panic and almost gave up the ghost. Reborn simply smacked his lingering spirit back into his body and started tutoring him in 'mafia seduction.'

Oh, how he wished he could bleach his brain after those lessons.

Despite the fact Reborn teased him mercilessly over his meetings, Tsuna knew the hitman approved. He was fulfilling his duty as a sky to the elements that belonged in its sphere, after all.

And with that content thought, Tsuna drifted off to sleep under the kotatsu. Reborn was away for the weekend with Bianchi, the woman having decided they needed some 'couple time' and his mother was away at the market; taking the legion of kids she practically adopted with her.

He managed a heavenly fifteen minutes of undisturbed nap when Reborn's training reared its ugly, if useful, head and his eyes snapped open. Thirty seconds later, Lambo and I-pin came bursting into the living room screaming, something about Lambo stealing I-pin's grape candies.

"Lambo is mean! Those are I-pin's, give them back!"

"Nyahahaha! No way! These are Lambo-sama's now!"

Tsuna thoughts were less than charitable towards the screaming children while he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't dare reveal his hiding spot because he knew they would take every advantage of his bleeding heart and candy stash.

He heard a scuffle, more screaming, a smack, and then tears. Tsuna sighed and lifted the heavy cover. It was as he suspected; I-pin had managed to recover her candies and now Lambo was a wailing, screaming, cow printed ball on the floor.

He also noted the ten year bazooka poking from Lambo's hair. Tsuna felt his hyper intuition 'ping' in his head at the meddlesome bazooka and he was immediately on guard. Giannini had come to visit the previous week and decided that their weapons needed some serious tuning. The man still had a long way to go from the competent inventor from the future and Tsuna didn't quite the trust the man's skills just yet.

He managed to save his poor Natsu and x-gloves but Hayoto and Takeshi had not been as lucky (Hayato's dynamites would still shoot out doves occasionally). His hyper intuition warned him that he did not want to know what would happen if someone were to fire it off.

A time traveling weapon tuned by Giannini? Someone was probably going to turn into a five year old again like last time, or worse. Before Tsuna could worm himself out from his cozy spot and confiscate the disaster-waiting-to-happen; loud voices started to drown out Lambo's cries.

"JUUDAIMEEEEE! I, your right-hand man, managed to come earlier than expected!"

The familiar voice of Hayato yelled outside the door. Tsuna groaned and his head fell back on the floor. He completely forgot about the school project they were supposed to work on tonight.

"Gokudera don't forget to mention me!" Takeshi muffled voice piped up.

"Oh yeah, baseball idiot is here too…"

There was some more shuffling and a knock on the door that was barely heard over Ryohei's screams and Lambo's cries.

"You are forgetting us on purpose, octopus head!"

"You weren't even supposed to come here, turf top!"

Tsuna gave another sigh when his friends abandoned any semblance of manners and invited themselves into the house. Three sets of feet appeared and Tsuna recognized them as belonging to his sun, rain and storm.

"I-pin took my candies!" Lambo shrieked at the sight of the guardians. I-pin quickly started yelling about how much of a liar Lambo-baka was. Tsuna stared at the bottom of the kotatsu and couldn't quite stop the smile at the chaos that was erupting around him, despite the fact he was mentally complaining about the same chaos earlier.

"OIII SAWADA! Where are you?!"

"Tsuna, my dad asked for me to give this sushi to your mom!"

"Juudaime, where are you?!"

"Baka-dera is too loud!"

Tsuna decided that this was probably the best time to leave his small hiding place before explosives started flying around. He shimmied out from underneath the low table and laughed at all the shouts and murmurs of surprise.

"Hey guys," Tsuna smiled sheepishly to his friends, "you sure came early, I wasn't expecting you for awhile."

Everyone smiled back at the brunet and Takeshi was the first to reply while Lambo and I-pin squealed and jumped into Tsuna's arms.

"Sorry Tsuna, but dad decided that we should pay back your mom for all the dinners she feeds me and well…" Takeshi scratched his cheek awkwardly. Hayato glared at him and gestured his hands wildly, trying to explain to his precious Juudaime why they all were tainting his air with their presence.

"I saw baseball idiot coming here and decided to come along too, this was also when the turf top butted in, uninvited!"

As usual, Ryohei didn't even seem to hear Hayato's mumbling and instead exclaimed "YOO SAWADA! How come you are having a party and didn't invite me!?"

Tsuna blinked and quickly denied, "It's not a party, Hayato and Takeshi are here to work on a school project. You're welcome to stay Onii-san."

"YOOHOO! LET'S PARTY TO THE EXTREME!"

"DIDN'T JYUUDAIME JUST SAY IT'S NOT A PARTY, TURF TOP!?"

As Hayato and Ryohei continued with their usual arguing while Takeshi tried, unsuccessfully, to calm them down; Tsuna carried the little ones into the kitchen. With both child attached to each leg like a barnacle, Tsuna dragged them to his secret candy stash.

"You two always make me find new hiding spots for these." Tsuna mumbled as he relinquished the treats and patted I-pin's top not and Lambo's afro. As soon as the candy was distributed the two fled his side, jumping around the edges of the group like overly hyper monkeys.

Tsuna wondered if they would ever get around to actually working on their school project when he caught a glimpse of violet hair by the kitchen window. _Pineapple_ shaped violet hair.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna whispered and opened the window, looking warily around the front yard. His hyper intuition picked up nothing, but it had gotten faulty nowadays regarding Mukuro.

"Eh, it was probably just a-HEEIIII!" Tsuna screeched as someone under his window took a strong hold of his hands.

All the guardians in the room spun around to slaughter whatever enemy had decided to attack their beloved boss this time; only to stop when they recognized the petite girl, who was now tearfully apologizing for startling her 'Bossu'.

"Ah, Chrome it's alright." Tsuna tried comforting the sniffling girl, "…next time just try knocking on the front door or something."

"Yes, Boss." Came the reply and, before Tsuna could stop her, climbed through the window delicately; accidentally flashing him her white panties. Tsuna didn't even bat an eye having been desensitized to Chrome's panties after being unknowingly flashed so many times he ran out of fingers and toes to count.

So he said nothing and helped her step down, more than used to her quirks. Once she was safely inside she stepped back and clutched her folded trident timidly.

"I'm sorry I scared you, it's just that…I heard you were having a party and I wondered if I could come too."

Whatever disclaims Tsuna was ready to spout about not hosting a party were wiped away as Chrome aimed those large, teary eyes at him.

"Of course you can join in." He quickly caved. Damn, he was so pathetic with girls even after all these years. He glanced back out the window;

"But it's rare to see you without Mukuro, where is he?" Tsuna asked, having a bad feeling about her reply.

"Oh, he's coming too." Chome answered cheerily as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Scary thing was; to her, it probably was.

"Is that so?" Tsuna answered feebly. All they needed was Kyoya and he'd have all his guardians in his house together for the first time…possibly ever.

"Right, are you hungry? Takeshi brought sushi." He eyed Chrome's skinny form and she blushed prettily; shuffling further into the room, paying no mind to the ruckus that was stirring up already.

Hayato was swinging Lambo by his onesie's cowtail while Takeshi stood on the end of his couch, crouched like a catcher at the homeplate. Hayato let go of the swinging cow-child and Lambo went flying, tears streaming comically from his face before Takeshi caught him gently.

Ryohei held up the number seven and then screamed about it being his turn. Lambo was already laughing again and escaped from Takeshi's grasp making the boys trip over each other trying to catch 'the ball.'

Tsuna looked upon this scene with the patience of a teenager who was very familiar with the saying; ' _It could be worse_.' Only seconds later, as if the little saying became determined to prove itself, everything descended into the category of 'worse.'

Tsuna tensed when his intuition flared, warning him, and he suddenly had the very strong urge to escape from the place. He didn't need to wait long for the reason for it to appear.

With a mighty ' _crash_ ' Mukuro and Kyoya forced their way through the front door and were apparently trying to kill each other again. It's worth noting that, they too, burst in un-invited.

"Kufufufu are you jealous that you didn't get invited to Tsunayoshi's party like Chrome and I?" Mukuro taunted.

Tsuna didn't have time to wonder how everyone somehow knew of this 'party' that he never planned on and didn't even exist till Chrome guilted him into it five minutes ago, as Hibari tried to hit Mukuro in the face with his tonfa, which Mukuro proceed to dodge; resulting in a big hole in the wall.

"You two! Stop fighting inside my home!" Tsuna hurried to stop them wrecking rest of the house, trying not to imagine his mothers shocked face when she noticed the hole in the wall. Maybe he could put a painting over it _, 'she might not notice_ '; he thought, panicked.

The cloud and mist guardians actually paused at his shout and looked at him, considering. However, any attempt at a calm parley was thwarted the moment Lambo and I-pin went soaring over his head. Tsuna watched in horror as Mukuro deftly dodged to the side; I-pin soaring through the open kitchen window and Lambo spun and smacked, spread eagled, onto Kyoya's face.

The immediate silence was defining. Lambo peeled back from the cloud's face like wet paper and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Kyoya's pupils were dilated in barely controlled rage, the rest of his face as cold as a glacier.

Takeshi's rare murmur of; ' _shit_ ' pervaded the silence and Tsuna cringed when the clouds rage narrowed in onto the nervous rain. It went unsaid that Takeshi was the only one who could throw anything fast enough to catch the 'demon prefect' off guard.

"I'll bite you to death." Came the predictable reply, and Kyoya lunged. Fearing more property damage, Tsuna sprung forward but, in his hurry, accidentally stepped on Lambo.

"Waaahhhh! Stupid Tsuna, that hurt!" Lambo wailed. Tsuna only spared the cow child a disbelieving glance as the boy was being treated as a human baseball mere seconds ago and didn't even care, before he kicked Kyoya, disrupting his rampage.

Then his intuition flared and a sudden dread shot through Tsuna with the power of a bullet train. He faltered and Kyoya took advantage of his distraction to jump to the side, tonfa's swinging. No longer caring about the rampaging cloud, he looked down and paled when Lambo pulled the familiar pink bazooka out of his hair, sobbing.

His heart skipped a beat and he mentally screamed at himself for forgetting to confiscate the thing when he had the chance. Tsuna could hear Hayato screaming in the background about 'Juudaime's table!' but ignored it in favor of lunging at Lambo.

"Lambo, wait!"

When he was only an inch away from grabbing the pink bazooka, Lambo pulled the trigger and instead of the usual pink smoke; the room was filled with a blinding light. A second later Tsuna felt his breath leave his lungs and he couldn't feel the floor beneath his feet anymore.

Tsuna immediately grabbed the frightened Lambo and felt his heart squeezing with dread at the thought he couldn't reach his other guardians. He flared his flames and only heard the answering call of Hayato and, surprisingly, Mukuro before his consciousness slipped away and the world filled with darkness.

.

 _(Somewhere in Italy)_

 _._

Giannini was feeling quite smug. He was currently thinking about how the Decimo would be pleased discovering the improved ten year bazooka. Giannini hadn't made big changes, instead of the usual five minutes, he had made it so that the time spent in the other time would multiply; around to half an hour. It should work wonderfully…in theory.

He hadn't had enough time to test it but it should be fine. He was confident in his abilities. After all, the parts he had used on the bazooka had been given to him by Talbot-sama himself! He grinned and sipped his tea, pleased.

In the weeks to come Giannini would come to greatly regret his tinkering on the Bovino's ten year bazooka. But, alas, the young man was unaware of the coming danger in the form of the de-aged former Arcobaleno, Reborn.

.

Till Next Time!

* * *

Chapter 2 will be posted this friday 4/20. Thanks. R&R.


	2. One Hundred and Fifty Years

_linebreak-linebreak_

Authors Note: Finished a couple days early. Enjoy~

Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter; I never watched the anime for katekyo (only read the manga) so I don't have any knowledge of filler arcs. Now you know.

* * *

 _merda –_ Italian for 'shit'

 _bambino_ – Italian for 'child'

 **Time Tourists**

.

Chapter 2: One Hundred and Fifty Years

.

( _Talbot, Primo's time_ )

Say what you will about the socially awkward and sometimes creepy inventor of the Vongola family, _Talbot_ ; because, in the end, no matter what strange rumors and even stranger inventions the man created; no one could deny the man was a genius.

A genius that was currently feeling very satisfied with himself. The rough looking contraption in his hands was pulsing, the thing was practically alive and he barely held in the urge to throw his head back and cackle madly.

Who was he kidding?

Not caring about anyone who overheard, the man guffawed gleefully. Three years! Three years he had agonized over the little device that gave him endless migraines and made him, more often than not, want to stab someone in an un-characteristic show of violence.

If it wasn't for his precious Primo making him go on that horrible vacation he wouldn't have made the progress he had. The first part of the vacation he barely remembered. G dropped him off at a random bar in Florence with a briefcase full of cash and strict orders to not return until Primo was satisfied he; ' _relaxed a bit and avoided work._ '

He glumly visited the bar and quickly fell into an alcohol induced bender for weeks, eventually waking up stranded in the middle of nowhere; a crazy eyed shaman standing over him. It took him three days to purge the hangover, all awhile subjected to spiritual healing and strange herbs.

When he was lucid enough, he learned of the brilliant uses of the tribes crystals and dying will flames. It was under the tutelage of Wulla-Mullung that he realized he was going about his experiments the wrong way.

' _Flames and blood were the life water of the earth'_ Wulla-Mullung had said…or, at least, something close. The language barrier made it hard to understand the strange metaphors the old shaman spouted but he got the important parts.

To Talbot's great delight, he found that these components combined with his contraptions and machines made previous impossibilities, possible. He researched and invented obsessively, living among the tribe.

Two months had passed when he finally awoke from his haze of ' _knowledge-knowledge-knowledge_ ' and realized that he was an Italian man stranded in southeast Australia doing rituals and walking around with no pants. Deciding his 'vacation' was over he gathered his precious souvenirs and made his way back to Italy with haste.

Primo and his guardians were relieved to see their missing mechanic return to them, only to have their relief turn to dismay at his dirty hair, missing teeth, suspicious smells, and animal pelts covering his body. However, none of this was as strange as the glowing crystals that he thrust in their faces, grinning like a loon.

It was then universally agreed that Talbot was never to attend a vacation unsupervised ever again.

Despite everyone's hesitation at Talbot's strange new way of dress and weird habits, they eventually accepted it and agreed that the boom of electronic genius that followed was worth the jars of unrecognizable substances that were found around the manor.

And now, he finally did it.

A time machine. Talbot held the lightly buzzing contraption reverently. He had originally started making the machine for experimental reasons only, but in the light of recent events he felt that the machine could, perhaps, help take care of the problems the Vongola had been facing as of late.

Its possibilities were endless, if he could focus its power he could summon all sorts of things; information, weapons, maybe even people.

The tests he ran that morning brought a few interesting items; a strange red fabric which had strange writing printed on it, possibly Japanese as he had seen Asari Ugetsu write something similar once, and a paper which had contained information, most of it foreign, but the most important thing was the date on it; "31/12/20XX"

Though, while these things were interesting, they couldn't help Primo with the unrest going on within the mafia at the moment. The poor man had had his hands full ever since a rival mafia family sprung up to challenge the Vongola. Giotto could explain all he wanted, everyday-all day, that they were an organized group, not and organized _crime syndicate_ , but his cries always fell on deaf ears.

The rain guardian had left two days ago to protect some village and still hadn't returned; adding more to the sky's worries and the attacks just kept coming.

After all, when one grew powerful, so did its enemies. Giotto had wanted to disband their military forces in fear of all the unrest but Ricardo and Daemon Spade were arguing against this idea, vehemently.

The mist guardian was one thing, but Talbot thought Ricardo had no reasonable sway in the matter. He _was_ fighting for the spot of Secando but the cousin of Giotto had serious anger problems.

They were already calling his special brand of flames _; the flames of wrath_ because of his infamous temper. Talbot once saw him blast one of his own subordinates through a wall over something petty.

Really, how could someone so unlike their Primo even dream about having a chance? The violent man was useful in the current conflicts, but not good for much else.

The fear of the rising power of Vongola was a great one and Talbot was desperate to help in any way he could. He tuned their weapons, kept machines working and watched over the mechanics under him. Now he had this; his time machine.

Talbot knew Primo was worried and while Talbot wasn't a guardian; Giotto was still his sky and he would remain loyal to the man till his dying breath, doing whatever was necessary. He nodded resolutely and checked over the machine one last time.

His workshop became quiet as he bent over the machine making minor tweaks. After some improvements Talbot rubbed his hands together excitedly and carefully picked up the machine. He walked out the door and made his way to the manor's garden.

Talbot learned the hard way that setting his machine off indoors was an all around Bad Idea. He was still trying to get the scorch marks off his ceiling from the last time. Eventually he made it to one of the servant doors leading to a lesser used part of the gardens.

He knew better than to risk Alaude's precious bougainvilleas. The violent man apparently had an interest in plants and pretty flowers; a fact that everyone in the mansion pretended they didn't know in fear of his wrath.

As soon as he opened the door to the outside though, the lightening guardian: Lampo, barreled into him, yelling.

G had probably tried to shoot the teenager again but that was not important. No, what was important was that Lampo managed to trip over his own feet and knock his very fragile _time machine_ out of his hands.

Talbot's jaw dropped open as the machine sailed over Lampo's head, out the open door, and land on the finely trimmed lawn with a ' _crash_.'

There was moment of silence as Talbot rushed out the door and stared at the machine that was currently as broken as his heart. Lampo seemed to realize he had just screwed up worse than usual, judging by his nervous twitching. Talbot spun around and glared at the green haired teen, wishing nothing more than to curse him and make Wulla-Mullung proud.

"You…you _fool_." Talbot managed to hiss, and Lampo shrunk.

His mind raced through all the cruel and unusual Mullung tribe punishments he could inflict on the teen only to be stopped by the familiar whirring coming from his machine.

A loud sound that reminded him of an earthquake erupted and he had just enough time to cover his eyes before a bright light engulfed the little machine.

Then, a light burst out, breaking the surrounding windows in the process, and separated; the eight beams of light reaching far into the sky. He recognized seven familiar colors, all of them disappearing quite far away from the manor, landing in three different location; then there was silence.

The mechanic and lightening guardian stared at each other, wide eyed. What was it that people usually said in situations like this?

' _Merda'_

.

( _Tsuna_ )

.

Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi had been in weird situations before.

These weird situations had sometimes involved time-travel, believe it or not. Of course, Tsuna never went looking for trouble, but it seemed to always find him anyway.

The frequent visits from fifteen year old Lambo aside, Tsuna tried to never meddle in time himself. That is, until he and his friends had been sent to the world ten years into the future to fight some white haired, marshmallow munching dictator. After many twists and turns they defeated Byakuran and returned to their own time.

But…that adventure was long in the past… future? In short, things like time traveling shouldn't be happening anymore.

' _So why am I here_?' He thought grumpily as he looked at the cramped and old fashioned western houses. They kind of, sort of, felt vaguely familiar. Like the old villages he'd seen in Italy, except they weren't so old looking.

The little village actually looked similar to the one Enma's ancestors lived in and he was currently desperately trying to quiet down the voice in his head that was screaming at him. Because it was not possible, even if he _had_ been hit by the ten year bazooka; he should have been sent to the future, not the past.

Tsuna refused to believe he just _might_ have been sent to a time where his great-great-great grandfather _might still_ be alive. Thankfully, or not, depending how you look at it; Tsuna had even bigger problems than _possibly_ traveling one hundred and fifty years into the past.

He had a toddler in his arms and not an Arcobaleno one either. It was Lambo, but he was tiny. He was smaller than when he first showed up at Tsuna's house in Namimori all those years ago and certainly wasn't the seven year old he was before getting hit by the bazooka.

Tsuna clutched the unconscious child to his chest worryingly; he couldn't have been more than three years old. What was even more distressing was the trail of blood leaking from the toddler's nose. Panicking slightly, Tsuna pinched Lambo's cheek hoping to rouse the child from his slumber.

Barely giving a thought to his own shrunken hands, his lightening guardian's health was more important, he mustered up a weak sun flame and held it to the child's chest. After a moment of concentration he concluded that Lambo was fine, his flames had just over exerted themselves to the point of being almost non-existent; which was a scary thought.

Tsuna's secondary flame was sun, but he hadn't much training in it, so he couldn't jump-start Lambo's flames into healing quickly like he knew Ryohei could do. He allowed himself to relax though, Lambo could replace his flames on his own too; he would just be unconscious for awhile.

After that thought, he allowed himself to examine his own shrunken body. He wiggled his fingers and toes (he was barefoot) and concluded his body couldn't be any older than that of a five or six year old.

' _Great. Just, Great_.' Was the sarcastic thought on his situation as he absently wiped the blood off Lambo's face. He felt panic well in his chest at the thought of the rest of his guardians being just as stranded as he was and possibly hurt.

Closing he eyes he took a deep breath and allowed a calm to wash over him. When he opened his eyes, his brown eyes were now holding an orange-ish gleam in them. He could almost hear Reborn's squeaky voice, with a layer of his deeper, adult voice saying; ' _Don't let yourself panic, Dame-Tsuna. Take a deep breath and assess the situation.'_

He exhaled, "Assess, Dame-Tsuna, assess."

Lambo had de-aged into a toddler and he; a child. They were in the middle of an unknown village and quite possibly in the past. He had no idea where the rest of his guardians were. Lambo was unconscious and wouldn't wake up anytime soon; he was alone.

His surroundings; currently an abandoned alley. Further investigation proved that the village was a ghost town, not a person in sight. Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip and decided his main priority would be to find his guardians, if they were even here that is.

Looking down at Lambo he recognized a small shiver in the little boys shoulders. Without hesitation he stripped himself of his orange sweatshirt and wrapped it around the slumbering boy. As he was tying the sleeves he paused, realizing that his clothes had shrunk to fit his smaller frame.

Tsuna spent a moment puzzling this before he remembered that the last time the ten-year-bazooka was tuned and Hayato was shrunk into a five year old his clothes changed with him as well. He blinked, grateful for small mercies and moved to pick Lambo up into his small arms.

His attempt was interrupted when he heard an angry mob of voices just behind the corner. He hesitated, unsure, before stashing Lambo's sleeping form behind a barrel and made sure he was hidden from as many angles he could manage. One he was done, he carefully sneaked to the edge of the alleyway.

Taking a peak, he took stock of the situation and the conclusion he came to blasted away all his earlier hopes of not being in the past; even he couldn't deny it any longer. Not when he could see the first generation rain guardian trying to defend himself against a group of five people whom were all dressed in black.

For one moment Tsuna had the cowardly thought he should just run away and pretend he hadn't seen anything. Ten years in the future he could handle, it wasn't that far from his time, but _one-hundred-and-fifty-freaking-years into the past_!?

What had he ever done to deserve this? Sure, he was a mafia boss; but a very kind and good one! Many of his friends and even most of his enemies had said so, even if his enemies were mostly mocking on their part; the statements weren't any less true.

He didn't have any time to think anymore when he heard the sound of someone getting thrown into a stone wall and, right before his eyes, the rain guardian collapsed to ground.

This was not good.

Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna was quite smart. He had read far too many fantasy novels and been subjected to too many of Reborn's lectures not to know that messing with the past could cause several problems for the future.

So it was not really his place to interrupt, he tried to convince himself as the tallest black clothed figure stepped closer to fallen rain guardian. He didn't even know when Asari Ugetsu was supposed to die, so it really wasn't his place.

The black clothed man had drawn a long deadly looking blade from his back and was now moving to impale the unconscious man. Tsuna started to sweat, his sky instincts roaring at him like a vexed lion and suddenly he was ashamed. _What was he thinking_?!

Tsuna was a blur as he hit the enemy with such force that he collided with one of his own friends and both ending up flying through the window of a shop across the skinny wobbly road.

There were now only three of them left and they all seemed too shocked to move. Reborn taught him to always take advantage of any upper hand he could manage; so, he seamlessly flowed into his hyper dying will mode and attacked.

One of the enemies closest to him quickly joined his comrades in a heap. The other two recovered from the shock of their commanders getting beaten up by a child and jumped into action.

Tsuna had to quickly duck the men's swords and switched into the defensive, jumping back. Not wanting to draw the fight out longer than was necessary, he jumped behind the corner opposite of the one he left Lambo in and used his flames to jump on to the small building's roof.

The men hadn't noticed this so when they reached the corner where Tsuna ran, they halted in surprise that he wasn't in the tiny alley. They didn't have a chance to react much more than that when they felt something cold licking their ankles and rising to their knees. It didn't take long for the two to be frozen.

Tsuna stepped back and his eyes returned to their usual brown. He was hardly even winded and he couldn't help the whisper of ' _small fry_ ' that sounded suspiciously like Reborn echoing in his brain. It really was thanks to the violent hitman-tutor that Tsuna could fight as well as he could; he didn't even need to use his vongola gear for this fight.

He quickly checked to make sure that the other enemies were well and truly unconscious and would remain so, before he nabbed Lambo from his hiding place. Fumbling with the child in his little arms he walked around the corner and looked down at the still knocked out rain guardian.

He gently nudged the man with his bare foot and sighed; "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day?"

First things first, he needed to help Takeshi's look alike. Tsuna always had some bandages and other things on him; a habit he picked up way before Reborn came into his life. The first generation rain gaurdian's injuries looked mostly superficial so he felt comfortable moving him before he bandaged his wounds.

The question was, how would he move the man in his current body? He chewed on his bottom lip and thought. The man was twice the size of Tsuna, being tall like his own rain guardian and he was sure that he was bound to be heavy.

He could put Lambo on top of the man and try dragging both of them to shelter, but that probably wouldn't work seeing as Lambo was still big enough that he would probably just roll off. Tsuna groaned and pulled his hair, his previous calm washing away and making way for his usual panic.

This was all Giannini's fault! Hadn't Tsuna asked the man to make sure that he would be careful this time? But _noooooo_ , he had done some experiments on the bazooka and had forgotten to inform Tsuna about it.

He was going to feed the mechanic to Natsu, when/if he ever figured how to go back home.

 _'Wait'_ , Tsuna blinked. _Natsu_.

Tsuna quickly released Natsu from his ring and watched as his friend happily stretched and greeted his master by placing his front paws on Tsuna's chest. He tilted his head and let out a confused ' _mrow_?' and seemed to find it odd that his human had gotten smaller.

Natsu had grown a bit since the two of them became acquainted and soon friends. His little lion had come a long way and had ' _sharpened his fangs_ ' a bit, as Kyoya would say. But Tsuna knew his friend was still the same old scaredy-cat he had always been.

Tsuna gently pushed Natsu away and returned his thoughts to his previous plan. He set Lambo on the ground and positioned the sleeves of his sweatshirt so that they were knotted together like a sling.

"Natsu? Could you carry Lambo while I carry _him_?" Tsuna asked, while nodding towards the rain guardian. Natsu blinked, which Tsuna supposed meant yes, and held the knots out for Natsu to bite.

Once that was taken care of he turned toward the unconscious man to sling the man onto his back into a firemans hold. It was certainly harder than when he was in his teenage body but he managed, the strength training Reborn beat into him, literally, showing face.

He began to awkwardly walk away from 'the scene of the crime,' Asari Ugetsu's long legs dragging on the cobbled stone ground. Tsuna huffed with the effort and slowly continued to walk, his feline friend following; carrying toddler Lambo like some strange stork.

.

( _Reborn_ )

.

Reborn may not have had the Vongola's skies famed 'hyper intuition' but he certainly wasn't an idiot. Within moments of walking into his dame-students house he had figured out exactly what had ended up happening.

The tonfa shaped hole in the wall, the kotatsu table with a crack down the middle, the upturned couch with the cushions strewn about, the various Lambo shaped indents everywhere that the hitman approved of and; most telling, the pink ten-year-bazooka lying 'innocently' off to the side. The tall man sighed irritably.

He turned when the front door opened and Fon stepped in, I-pin perched on his hip. The martial artist had a look of utter calm on his face as he approached Reborn and angled his student towards him. He brushed I-pins wet cheek and spoke softly;

"Say it again, for Reborn, child."

The little girl quailed under Reborn's annoyed face. Fon shot him a subtle glare and Reborn smoothed out his expression, or at least tried too. Judging by I-pins suspicious look he hadn't done that great of a job and he refused to be bothered that he didn't have a baby face to charm children anymore.

" _Bambino_ , I'm not angry with you." Reborn soothed, leaning down to look the child in the eye. I-pin hid her face into the Asian man's chest and Reborn shot Fon a look that roughly translated into; _my patience is wearing thin_.

Fon wisely coaxed and calmed the girl till she finally spoke up; "Lambo-baka stole my candies, then Tsuna-nii threw a party," Reborn raised an eyebrow and smirked, "then Chrome-chan's scary brother and…" I-pin paused here to blush furiously while Reborn mentally translated: _Hibari_ , "…showed up and I flew out the window."

The two, former Arcobaleno blinked. Fon looked disapproving and Reborn shrugged his shoulders unrepentant, it was Dame-Tsuna's fault anyway.

"And then what happened?" Fon asked. I-pins tears began anew and she continued in a wobbly voice;

"Then there was a bright light and everyone was gone!"

Fon patted her back, "And that's when you called me?"

The little girl nodded and continued her hiccupping tears. Fon and Reborn shared looks that their suspicions were confirmed. Reborn turned and delicately picked up the pink bazooka and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled his phone out of his pocket but before he dialed anything he looked to Fon;

"Could you get in contact with Verde? He's the only one that has the skills to properly reverse whatever Giannini managed to do."

The martial artist nodded serenely, "I can. Though it would be better if you two sorted out your differences and you did it yourself."

Reborn's faced looked like he suddenly sucked on a particularly tart lemon. He said nothing, turned away and dialed a number. Seconds later he was firing cutting Italian to whatever poor _mafioso_ was on the other line.

Fon rolled his eyes and murmured in mandarin under his breath. He glided out of the Sawada household and wondered how he was going to direct the powerful lightening in to doing what he wanted.

.

.

Till Next Time

* * *

Author's Note: Typo's are a given, I am but a lowly human. Shoot me a review if you spot any.

Fun Fact: Wulla-Mullung is an actual shaman tribe in Australia. (at least, according to the internet) I don't know if they kidnap strange Italian men and perform rituals though, that was purely my own imagination.

Not much is known about Talbot, other than he's lived for a long time and randomly shows up to conveniently fix whatever issue the 10th gen is having. I decided to fabricate a backstory that could explain his long life and knowledge of flames.

The thought of there being shaman who were using flames before the mafia even existed makes sense to me. Yuni's ancestor, Sepira (who may or may not make an appearance in this fic) was considered a shaman in the manga anyway.

And, yes, the former Arcobaleno's are adults. I was kind of frustrated at the end of the manga when they remained infants and seeing as Giannini accidentally managed to de-age Gokudera that one time; it isn't to far out of the realm of possibility that Verde managed a similar feat.


	3. The Rest of the Brats

( _linebreak-linebreak)_

AN: Sorry this is late. Life snuck up on me like a thief in the night! Enjoy~

* * *

 **Time Tourists**

.

Chapter 3: The Rest of the Brats

.

( _Talbot_ )

Talbot was currently running as if his life depended on it.

Though, he supposed that if his time machine had called something dangerous from the future and he had just released it into the wild then; yes, he was going to be killed by Primo. That is, if Giotto's right-hand man didn't attack him first for bringing such un-needed stress on to their beloved boss.

Talbot could still remember clearly those eight beams of light that had appeared out of his broken time machine. Especially the familiar colors they were. He recognized the varying flames of the sky; how could he not?

He studied them for a living, after all, and these flames in particular were so familiar to those of…

Talbot tripped over his own feet in surprise and ate grass. His head popped off the ground and he gaped at the thoughts shooting through his brain. Could it be? Future versions of…

Suddenly, the mechanic's brain supplied the image of a ninety year old Giotto taken from his comfortable bed and stranded in the forest. He had white hair and wild eyebrows, clutching his chest in panic at the sudden displacement.

Talbot whimpered, stood up and quickly continued his running.

Two of the lights had landed somewhere in the north near the Salvadore's forest, probably around the evacuated village Asari Ugetsu had went to confront a rival mafia others had landed somewhere near the mountains.

And last, but certainly not least, four of them had landed to the location Talbot was currently trying to reach, the _foresta di decesso:_ forest of death.

It was only the love he held for his dear Primo that enabled him to have no hesitation when he entered. The forest was called that for a good reason, mainly because not many came out unharmed; that is, if they even managed to come out in the first place.

But that didn't matter now; he needed to make sure he hadn't called anything living _._ Especially not helpless, elderly versions of Primo and his guardians.

His previous experiments had summoned only inanimate objects, completely harmless. There was a minimal chance that he had somehow summoned a person…or persons judging how there were eight bursts of lights.

But, he needed to be sure.

The mechanic entered the ill reputed forest and started fighting his way forward; fighting being the key word here. It seemed that every single twig was there to trip him and every single branch was there to hit him in the face.

Not to mention, he swore he heard various wild animals growling in the shadows. After an hour or so of searching, Talbot was coming to his resolves end. The sun was setting and the overall dark forest was getting darker.

He could even risk getting killed by Primo if it meant not getting killed in this forest.

Firmly nodding, as if to reassure himself, he turned around and decided to start making his way back to the Vongola mansion. He could continue his search…or wild goose chase; that being the most proper name for his futile attempt, in the morning.

Talbot only managed to turn his back to the direction he had come from when he heard a sound. Several _voices_ , actually. None of them were speaking Italian and none of them sounded familiar.

Talbot's heart skipped a beat and he sped up in the direction where the voices kept coming from. The closer he went the more clearly he heard. It seemed the voices were arguing over something and there was a defining, high pitched quality to the voices.

Were they all females? Or…?

Talbot finally reached his destination, the voices coming from a small clearing. He only needed to push a couple of pine branches out of his way to see what was there.

He froze.

What greeted him in the clearing left him feeling more than a little horrified. There were children in the clearing; four of them. One girl and three boys and not one of them seemed to be over seven years old.

This he could handle. He had seen many stranger things than a few brats arguing in a forest. Even their bizarre foreign clothes only gave him a mild feeling of confusion and nothing else.

No, the reason Talbot had suddenly gone cold, a sinking feeling in his stomach that made him wonder if someone upstairs had something against him, was because almost each of these children's faces were strangely familiar.

The one with silver hair, albeit thus lacking the well known red hair, had without a doubt the same pissed off look that had become familiar to anyone who had ever met the legendary right-hand man of Primo's. Face and the shape of his eyes were almost identical.

Unnerved by this, Talbot directed his attention to the person that was being yelled at and almost, _almost_ let out unmanly shriek.

There was no mistaking those bloodthirsty indifferent eyes. Alaude's eyes were so icily blue that one could mistakenly think, just by looking at them, that they had fallen into the bottom of a deep frozen lake.

This child's eyes as well as his hair, however, were black; but that somehow made the usual feeling of threat even more present.

The boy looked as if he was ready to kill the one who was yelling at him, and Talbot didn't get the feeling that the meaning of 'killing' would be the same as young boys would use to threaten each other with.

No, the meaning of 'killing' here felt the same as among some of the most skilled mafia members: piss one off and you can consider yourself lucky if you remain alive for more than one day afterwards.

Trying to shake off the feelings of fear and trying to reason with himself, he couldn't be afraid of a little boy; that was just crazy. He was just tired and that made everything seem a little unreal, that's all.

Turning his gaze to another member of the party, Talbot let out relieved sigh. It was a little girl, a perfectly normal looking little girl. He was so relieved that he almost felt like smiling. These were just normal kids.

Then the girl turned her head a little and Talbot could see that she was missing one eye. Again, the cold feeling of dreading was taking over and he started seeing some similarities that he had previously missed.

This girl's face didn't remind him of anyone; it was just the sweet face of a young girl. But the _hair_ …Talbot felt like crying right then and there. The little girl's hair was cut exactly like someone else, someone he'd rather not admit he knew.

And, as if that wasn't bad enough; his eyes almost reluctantly turned to the last person of this strange group.

"Oh god." Talbot muttered, mentally kicking himself for thinking a time machine was a good idea.

Once again, there was no mistaking who this child resembled. From the way the boy's lips were curved upwards into a wicked grin which was the exact copy of _that_ mans' to the top of his pineapple hair cut, left no room for guessing.

Talbot was by no means stupid. Thus, by now, he had concluded three things.

One, these children had indeed been summoned from the future.

Two, he should go explain the situation to them and take them to the Vongola mansion.

And three, if these children were really from the future and they shared almost identical looks with some very vicious Vongola guardians, then that would surely mean…

Talbot wisely decided to lose interest in that track of thought and started encouraging himself so he could go talk to these children, no longer worried about being in a deadly forest which had the reputation of being a death trap.

Because as soon as Talbot informed Primo of this, he would be so dead.

.

( _Giotto,_ _Primo_ )

.

 _The_ Vongola Primo, properly heavily pronounced with ' _the_ ,' had been staring at his desk and thinking what an awful, lousy, and _crappy_ day it had been.

Not only was his ever increasing paperwork growing, his damn cousin; Ricardo, had decided to argue against him regarding the state of the family, as if he didn't have better things to do.

Admittedly, Giotto could recognize some suitable parts in Ricardo that could make him a good boss. But those parts were usually the first things Ricardo threw out of the window when his temper flared.

So no, Giotto didn't want to give him the position of _Secondo,_ though for some reason Daemon Spade seemed to be on Ricardo's side in this fight.

And that was another thing that had been causing him stress lately, Daemon had never been the most loyal of his friends but he was still a friend. Giotto knew the man would always be loyal to Elena first and foremost but he didn't doubt the man cared for the Vongola too.

Sometimes his heart ached for his friend for reasons he couldn't explain. As if the man was destined for suffering. Shaking the thought away and playing with the chain of his pocket watch absently, his thoughts strayed to another one of his guardians.

Asari had gone missing, which caused him some worry. It wasn't that unusual if some of his guardians didn't comply with their own schedules but the rain was really late and that made Giotto nervous.

And now, it wasn't only his rain guardian that was missing but their mechanic Talbot as well and that could only be a bad thing. Giotto will never forget the time he stumbled in on the man doing a ritual dance in his cramped room wearing nothing but a dozen beaded necklaces.

In moments like that he could only feel guilt; guilt and pity, for being the one who forced Talbot to go on that vacation that clearly addled his brain. So yes, the fact he was missing was a very Bad Thing.

According to Lampo he had stormed to the forest without any particular reason but Giotto could easily tell that Lampo wasn't being entirely truthful with him. It just kept piling up and all kinds of things were making his day downright miserable for him.

The cherry on top of his crap day was the dreary sound of rain echoing outside his window. Giotto yawned in his chair before pouting. He wondered if he had time for a break and his thoughts strayed to his secret stash of cakes.

His mouth watered and he started to plan how he could escape his office when his right-hand man, mist and cloud guardians marched in. Giotto straightened, trying not to look guilty, and asked;

"Were you able to find him?" His tone was hopeful.

G grimly shook his head;

"No. And we searched everywhere. The village and …"

While he was speaking Daemon made his way to Giotto's leather couch, sat down and stretched as if to demonstrate how exhausting their searching trip had been.

Alaude threw a cold glance in his direction and turned, probably attempting to leave the room now that things had gotten boring and there was no one to kill; which were basically the same things in Alaude's mind.

None of them jumped when Giotto's office's door was almost thrown to the ground by the force it was opened but they all angled their bodies threateningly. They expected to see some kind of enemy stupid enough to attack the Vongola in their own mansion.

It was a surprise when they realized it was their missing mechanic, thankfully fully clothed, looking as if he had just ran through a battle field and went hiking somewhere behind god's back after it.

"B-b-b-boss…" came out his stuttered wheezing voice, "…there's something really important that I need to tell you."

Giotto blinked and leaned forward, eyeing the serious expression on the mechanics face; "Go on."

"Well…" Talbot started speaking carefully as if trying to decide how to state his business, "…you are aware that I was trying to build, for the lack of a better word, a time machine."

This got the attention of both G and Daemon; even Alaude turned his head a bit to show that he was listening.

"Ah… there was an… accident and the machine broke but it managed to shoot eight beams of light first."

"Eight beams of light." Giotto repeated, feeling confused, "Wasn't the machine supposed to call things from future?"

After Giotto voiced his question, Talbot stared awkwardly at the left corner of the persian rug and his speech got quicker and higher pitched. Giotto didn't need hyper intuition to tell him that the man was very nervous.

"After some research I've been led to believe that those lights were…things from the future. Not that you could really call them things, I followed four of them and found that…they were children."

Giotto's eyebrows were now reaching his hairline.

"What do you mean…" Primo said in his calm ' _boss voice_ ' "…by _children_ Talbot."

The poor mechanic was starting to sweat under his boss's piercing gaze; "It seems there are four of them…and four more if I'm correct."

This was the part where man's voice started sounding desperate; "I summoned them by accident, purely by accident! Please, boss you've got to bel-"

Primo raised his hand to silence the babbling man.

"Where are these children now?"

Talbot seemed to pale a little; "I met four of them, a girl and three boys in the forest. All of them seemed to be around six or so. I explained the situation to the best of my ability, but I'm not sure they understood, they weren't speaking Italian as far as I know."

"But where are they now?" Giotto asked, getting a little frustrated "Didn't you take them with you?"

"Oh, I tried," The mechanic said in a strained voice "It didn't really work out."

Daemon tilted his head, face twisted in to an amused grin; "What was the problem, were the little kiddies from the future too fast for you?"

Talbot snorted at that and shot G, Alaude and Daemon nasty looks; "If only."

Talbot turned to face both the mist and cloud guardians. G and Giotto were listening attentively by the desk. The man cleared his throat as if he was finally getting to the point;

"I can't be one hundred percent sure...but judging by their looks and the way they acted..." Giotto's hyper intuition kicked in and warned that he wouldn't like what Talbot was going to say next.

"…I would say… they were your children from the future."

There was a dead silence that was surprisingly broken by none other than Alaude; "Huh?"

"By your children you mean to say...?" Giotto piped in.

"Yes, exactly." Talbot was now nodding feverishly, glad that they had understood.

"Their appearances, were almost identical to yours, you know. I almost thought you guys had somehow turned yourselves into kids. And I'm not going to envy you G…" Talbot said, while remembering back to that disastrous meeting in the forest "…you're son's going to have a quite a temper."

By now almost everyone's jaws were hitting the floor.

"My…son…?" G had somehow managed to almost choke himself with those words. Alaude and Daemon were merely staring at Talbot as if he had suddenly grown another head and that head had started speaking German.

G, however, seemed to be quickly recovering as he suddenly shouted in a voice that could only be described as being somewhere between shocked and hysterical.

"But…but you can't possibly mean that this," G pointed to Alaude "and this!" then he pointed to Daemon. "…are going to reproduce?!"

"Eh, yes…" Talbot answered, starting to question the intelligence of the people in the room, bar Primo, of course. "Alaude's son looked very much like him. Had black hair though, but I could see some similar…traits."

It had been somehow transferred to them without words that Alaude's kid would be just as violent as he was. Typical.

Daemon sat up from the couch, a strange gleam in his eyes; "What about mine; girl or boy?"

G suddenly started praying to whatever god was up there that if they had any mercy they wouldn't burden this world with another Daemon Spade.

"Well, once again I can't be completely sure…" G was holding his breath, hoping… "But it looks like you'll be the father of twins in the future."

It took a while to calm G down. Giotto would definitely need to buy some more liquor in the future but for now they were broke in that department. He patted his right-hand man's arm comfortingly.

After a moment, he froze, thinking of something suddenly.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Giotto said, feeling that his friends weren't really grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"Talbot here has accidentally called G's, Alaude's and Daemon's children from the future…" Everyone just stared at Primo, wondering what he was trying to say, "…and it's very likely that those four weren't the only ones summoned from the future."

Talbot dimly sensed where this conversation was heading and slowly started backing away.

"So all those children are out there, alone and most certainly confused, without any idea what they should do…" Giotto's voice had started gaining volume so at the end he was almost yelling, "…and our enemies have been sending their minions around to kill us all week! Can you imagine what they would do, if they came across a child that looks like one of us!?"

Everyone but Talbot went pale. Giotto would have thought the mechanic would feel more sense of responsibility as the whole mess was his fault. Talbot raised his hands defensively and managed to stutter;

"Hey, no need to stare at me like that, I don't think you need to worry so much, those children were freakishly str-"

But Giotto had no time to listen mechanic's excuses; "Alright, this is our top priority, we need to…"

Running footsteps were heard from the hall and suddenly the door to Primo's office was opened and his sun guardian came in. Knuckle had been away for a couple of weeks, doing some 'spiritual training' in the mountains.

He often went on these kinds of trips and no one ever knew exactly how long he'd be gone. Shortest had been couple of days and longest over three months. The priest always seemed to find some sort of inner peace on these outings so Primo had no intention to stop him from going on them.

This time, however, his friend didn't radiate that calm, happy atmosphere he usually did at the end of his journey. No, this time his face held a stern, slightly bewildered look on it and he was dragging two young boys behind him.

Giotto felt his eyes widen as he noticed that the black haired boy was the spitting image of his rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu.

Quickly turning his attention to the other boy, he saw a smaller, silver haired version of Knuckle looking around in a confused manner. He had expected some similarities, they were his guardians' children after all, but if these children were walking around looking _exactly_ like them, well…

The situation was worse than he had expected, it was like waving a red cloth in front of bull.

"…found them when I was coming back to the Vongola mansion," His sun guardian said while keeping tight hold on the boys, as if suspecting they would try and run away any second. "…and good thing too, when I ran into these kids they were getting attacked by the black clothed men we've been encountering lately."

"Are they alright?" Primo looked over the boys, alarmed, trying to find any sign of injury or ripped clothing; finding… nothing. Only strange thing was their bizarre, foreign clothing.

Knuckle had probably saved them before anything serious happened, well this lessened his worries. Both of the boys were now staring at him, mouths a little agape as if not sure what they were seeing.

Giotto smiled kindly at them and made his voice sound friendly. He asked whether they were alright and got only silent nods in turn.

"You two… you speak Italian, correct?" Giotto supposed it wouldn't be so strange if Asari's kid wouldn't understand their language, being Japanese and all that. To his surprise it was exactly Asari's kid who answered his question with fluent Italian.

"Yes, we speak Italian." The boy glanced around and Giotto understood that he probably didn't know where he was.

Feeling sheepish of his mistake he started to explain "Ah, sorry, you two don't even know where you are."

Giving them a quick smile before continuing; "This is our base, the Vongola mansion and…you know who I am, right?"

Knuckle's child piped up with a blinding smile; "Yes, you are Vongola Primo and Tsuna's-"

G, however, had gotten tired of waiting; "I thought we were in a hurry."

Knuckle had been observing their conversation with a confused look on his face "Hey boss, do you know these kids or something?"

"Not really, but we seriously need to go now, Talbot will explain."

With these words Giotto took running, closely followed by Alaude, G and Daemon, leaving Knuckle looking after them with an annoyed expression.

Shaking his head lightly he turned to Talbot; "So who are these kids?"

He pushed the two forward as if to emphasize his words. "They are not ordinary brats, when I bumped into them they had already defeated six out of the ten henchmen and didn't even have a scratch on them!"

"You know, you are being EXTREMELY rude!" Both Talbot and Knuckle turned their heads to look at the very hyper looking silver haired boy. "You two talk as if we aren't in the room!"

"Sempai is right." Smiled Asari's look alike; "Do you guys know why we are here?"

Knuckle merely raised his eyebrow; _how should he know_? He had found the two near his training place in the mountains and it wasn't a place where people, even less _children_ went.

Talbot gave a long sigh and eyed Knuckles priest robes awkwardly. He cleared his throat and gestured to the leather couch;

"You three may want to sit down."

.

( _Verde_ )

.

There was a slight buzzing as Verde used special tools to inspect the Bovino's ten year bazooka. Occasionally the weapon would spark and Verde would pause, poke the machine a bit and continued.

Background noise consisted of Giannini whimpering under a table and an insistent drumming from Reborn's foot. The lightening Arcobaleno did his best to ignore the noises in favor of inspecting the bazooka for the changes the amateur 'inventor' had done to it.

A couple minutes passed and Reborn's tapping foot sped up from a _tap-tap-tap_ to a _taptaptaptap_ and Verde turned and hissed at the infuriating hitman.

"Cut that out!"

Reborn paused and smirked, looked the man straight in the eye, and continued his tapping. Verde growled and lightning started to, literally, flash in his eyes. Before a fight could break out, both felt the weight of an oncoming storm and turned away, pouting.

Fon continued to sip his tea as if nothing had happened. The martial artist did wince, however, when Reborn started to take his frustrations out on Giannini instead. The man shrieked when bullets hit the ground in front of him and he was forced to evacuate from under the table.

Verde's tense shoulders were the only acknowledgement of the new noises but if one listened closely, one could hear the grinding of the man's teeth. He somehow managed to work through the noise till he was finally able to conclude what changes were made to the bazooka.

Verde put the bazooka back together absently and turned.

Giannini was hanging from the ceiling fan and Reborn would occasionally take shots, purposefully missing, at the man who was spinning slowly. The amateur inventor gave a pleading, tearful look to Fon and the man gave him a measured look in return.

The Chinese man was known for being kind but he wasn't a saint, it was entirely Giannini's fault for the current mess he was in. Verde cleared his throat and had everyone's attention immediately.

"That bazooka is no longer a time machine."

Reborn's shoulders subtly tensed; "What?"

Verde pointed to the pitiful man draped over the spinning propellers; "Whatever that _idiota_ managed to do wasn't time travel."

Reborns expression was thunderous and if Verde had enough human decency to care, he might have feared for Giannini's life. He felt no pity as he adjusted his glasses and smirked;

"It seems all the bazooka does is de-age you ten years for an extended period of time."

Reborn fell quiet, his eyes burning yellow, till he eventually he stomped over to the table, picked up the bazooka and turned; shooting Giannini who was still swinging from the fan. There was a puff of pink smoke and the crying man continued to spin; now ten years younger.

Reborn huffed and put the weapon down becoming strangely quiet as he walked away, ignoring everyone in the room. He stopped at the window and parted the curtains looking out at the town below them.

Verde couldn't even begin to understand the expression on Reborn's face that was reflected back at them. The relationship between the hitman and his student had always been a topic of gossip between the former Arcobaleno.

Especially when it became clear how uncharacteristically devoted the man was to his charge. Verde doubted the Decimo was able to tell, and if he did, he certainly wouldn't know how rare it was for the hitman.

But perhaps it couldn't be helped. Sawada Tsunayoshi went above and beyond his calling and played an instrumental part in releasing the Arcobaleno from their curse, after all. They all owed him a considerable debt but none of them could deny that the Decimo didn't do it for them.

He did it for Reborn.

Verde often wished he could camp out and study the behavior of the two when together, it was fascinating, and he longed to know what kind spoken or unspoken oaths Reborn has uttered to his student. He did love swapping info/blackmail with Viper, after all.

But that wasn't important now. What was important was that the Decimo was missing and their only lead now was a mysterious ' _bright light_.' Verde would help out, but only to repay his debt to the child.

The scientist shared a look with Fon and he realized they were both on the same page in this. He subtly nodded to the man and Fon gracefully stood up and approached Reborn by the window.

"Yuni might have seen something."

"The cow brat is seven." Reborn muttered quietly, ignoring Fon's statement. The two Arcobaleno blinked and Reborn raised his voice a bit;

"Lambo Bovino is seven years old; there isn't ten years to take away." Reborn was still frighteningly calm as he turned away from the window.

Verde wasn't one who lied to save someone from a hard truth; "If the boy got hit he's probably dead."

Black eyes flashed yellow and penetrated Verde's soul; he didn't flinch but it was a close thing. Reborn stared up at Giannini and the man whimpered.

"If that brat has died because of _your_ bazooka you will be charged with the murder of the Vongola Decimo's lightening guardian."

The man paled and Reborn spun around and walked out of the room. Verde and Fon hesitated, both not willing to test Reborn's patience but soon followed, leaving the panicking Giannini in their wake.

.

.

Till Next Time

* * *

Authors Note: Reborns quite upset isn't he?

I'll explain here because I don't think it will come up later in the fic. Lambo survived the de-aging because his body is accustomed to the bazooka so he was able to fight the effects and his flames protected him from the rest.

It's also the reason why he's the only one who's unconscious. In zigolo's version Lambo was deaged normally and he was a baby. But I wanted Lambo to interact with adult Lampo so, hence, toddler.

I kept a lot from zigolo's original chapter for this one(except the Arcobaleno stuff which is completely my own) because zigolo just captured everything perfectly, I didn't have the heart to change much.


	4. Collision Course

_(linebreak - linebreak)_

Authors Note: Warning: un-betaed. There will be mistakes. Sorry this is so late-I won't keep you but there are some questions at the end. Enjoy~

* * *

 _Zio –_ Italian for Uncle

 **Time Tourists**

.

Chapter 4: Collision Course

.

( _Ricardo_ )

Giotto was the type of charismatic leader the Vongola needed to rise from the slums of Italy but Ricardo knew the man lacked the balls to do what was necessary to stay on top. The two men had already had plenty of arguments concerning the famgilia.

Primo feared the families rising power. Ricardo wanted to embrace it. His bid for _Secondo_ was met with disdain and disregard at best from his cousin and his guardians. The only one who seemed to see the logic in his arguments was Daemon Spade.

The only problem was the man never did anything about it because his lover, Elena, was in favor of Giotto's way of thinking and when it came to Daemon's lover; the man was spineless.

Ricardo decided to take matters into his own hands since no one seemed willing to listen to reason. The Tomaso family was rising from southern Italy and they had been confronting and battling for power with the Vongola for months.

It was easy to integrate some of the Vongola, men loyal to him exclusively, and twist things to turn in his favor. He had hoped that the conflicts would spur Primo into action but instead the man said;

' _This fighting is useless! Let's disband our military forces and prove to these people we are not a threat! We are protectors_!"

What. An. _Idiota_!

Ricardo had no idea his cousins pacifist ways ran so deep. Ricardo adored his cousin, he truly did, but if he had to run the man out of town then so be it. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty to protect the Vongola.

His new plan of attack was to kill the rain guardian; Asari Ugetsu. Ricardo had nothing against the man personally but he hoped the death of one of Primo's guardians would convince the man to do right by the family.

And if it didn't work, well, Ricardo would have to stop playing so nicely. They laid a trap and his men had set it, disguised and integrated into the Tomaso family. It should have worked flawlessly but clearly they hit a snag.

"What is that?" Ricardo hissed, his tone mixed with incredulousness and rare hilarity. Two of his men were huffing and puffing in front of him; behind them, two more men incased in giant statues of ice.

Ricardo could have reacted in many different ways when confronted with this. Anger: they clearly failed their mission. Murder: they failed their mission! Hilarity: What. The. Heck.

He had infinite amount of options but his first reaction? He was impressed.

"Did…did you drag those…" He failed to come up with a word so he gestured helplessly at the giant blocks, "…all the way from the village?"

The henchman closest to him nodded his head and rested his hands on his knees, heaving.

"Huh." Ricardo eyed the two henchmen. He allowed them to catch their breath giving the giant blocks of ice suspicious glances. But as impressed as he was he had a reputation to uphold.

"You failed your mission."

The two men immediately paled. The one to the left started stuttering; "We had Asari Ugetsu corned but…"

The man trailed off hesitant. Before Ricardo could snap at him in frustration the other henchman piped up;

"We were attacked by a mini-Primo!"

Ricardo expression belayed that he was in no way accepting jokes. The men became desperate, the other confirming his claim;

"It was a child, no more than eight and was practically the spitting image of Primo, even the flame on his forehead!" The man said in a rush clearly not wanting to test Ricardo's patience.

Ricardo's serious expression was enough to express that if the two of them were lying to him they would lose their lives. They both quickly repeated their claims and gave a few more details explain how the encounter went down.

When they were finished Ricardo sat back his lips tightly pursed. This was not good. If what his subordinates were saying was true…then the situation was _not good_.

If the child really had those flames he had to be related to Giotto somehow, otherwise he wouldn't posses those flames. A cousin perhaps? But if their looks were really so similar…

Had Giotto been hiding a son from him this entire time? Perhaps the man wasn't as stupid as he had originally thought. His bid for _Secondo_ was starting to look worse and worse!

Ricardo barely registered when his hands burst into flames and he flung the glass he had been drinking across the room. His subordinates immediately cowered on the ground and he breathed deeply willing his wrath flames to extinguish.

This couldn't continue. He had to nip this in the bud. Everything was spirally away from his carefully planned schemes and he wouldn't lose here. Ricardo looked down at his henchmen;

"Gather the troops."

 **.**

( _Tsuna_ )

.

Tsuna looked sulkily up at the sky.

It had recently stopped raining and the air had a fresh scent to it. He had spent the night with Lambo and the first generation rain guardian, protecting them, but he didn't encounter any other enemies.

Now the sun was rising, painting a beautiful picture of silhouetted trees and a pink sky. It was beautiful and peaceful. So…why was Tsuna sulking?

Because his life could never be normal, that's why. He finally got a quiet evening with no Reborn and he paid the price of inaction by being blown right into another unwanted adventure.

Tsuna was now developing a paranoia of peaceful moments because surely there must be something nefarious waiting in the wings. Like a terrifying calm before an even more terrifying storm.

It was starting to become a universal fact. Tsuna made a mental note to ask Fuuta what his ranking was when they returned to the future. The teen blinked a couple of times before mentally scratching it off his list; he _really_ didn't want to know.

Perhaps he had been a really evil person in a past life… like a Hitler or something and now fate kept punishing him for it.

 _BANG_ you are going to become a mafia boss! _BANG_ a psychopath who is also a fugitive killed a bunch of people and wants your body! _BANG_ a professional assassination squad wants you dead! _BANG_ you have travelled ten years in to the future and surprise, surprise, you are _dead_.

That summed up his life pretty good and he didn't even have to mention the Daemon or Arcobaleno disasters.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head, trying to concentrate on the current situation instead of his little pity party. After he had finished bandaging Asari Ugetsu's injuries and left Lambo to sleep in that same room, he had went to check the men he had knocked out and/or turned into a block of ice.

He wasn't too surprised to find them gone.

Tsuna has been involved in this business long enough to know a minion when he saw one and if things kept going on in their usual fashion, they would report about their defeat to their boss and come back with reinforcements. Yep, he had gotten pretty knowledgeable about the mafia, sadly.

With Asari Ugetsu and Lambo still unconscious he would have to hold off any oncoming attacks by himself. He hadn't slept through the night because of this and he really hoped that his luck would turn up.

He wasn't infallible after all, he needed back up.

It was, of course, then that he felt a group of people approaching. His awareness was purely an effect of Reborn's training because his intuition didn't warn him of any danger.

Despite this, Tsuna stayed on guard and jumped down from the roof into a crouched position. He warily surveyed his surroundings, trying to sense in which direction the unknown people would be coming.

If they were enemies he should be okay, the previous henchman didn't seem to know how to use flames and that was a huge advantage. He strained his ears and could hear someone approaching, he tried to listen even more closely, and he could recognize someone's running footsteps and something else.

" _Juuuuuuuuuuuuu…_ _"_

This enemy was not very good at surprise attacks; Tsuna could hear this voice yelling loud and clear.

" _daaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ _…_ "

Tsuna was slowly starting to identify the holder of this voice, he had heard it so many times in his life that there didn't even exist a number for it.

" _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ _"_

Whatever defense plan Tsuna had in his mind got tackled alongside with himself as something silver haired crashed into him with the power of a hurricane and they both ended up falling to the ground.

"Oh thank god, I finally found you Juudaime!" Proclaimed Hayato, while squeezing the living daylights out of Tsuna.

"Oh, it was horrible, I suddenly ended up in the woods and couldn't find you Juudaime and Hibari and the pineapple bastard were being a total pain in the ass and then comes this Italian guy who starts explaining something about time travelling and…"

"Ah, Hayato, calm down." Tsuna patted his old friend on the back and could now see that Chrome, Mukuro and Kyoya were also running in his direction, all of them having gotten younger at least by ten-years as well.

"Start from the beginning, please."

Tsuna learned that they had met a man named Talbot, which Tsuna remembered being the name of the old mechanic that had fixed their rings; was it the same person?

Apparently he had known they came from the future for some reason (the man had always been kind of mysterious) and tried to take them with him to the current Vongola base.

Emphasis on the word tried.

It wasn't really in the nature of his cloud, storm or mist guardians to go along with someone else's pace. It had apparently taken a rather nasty turn when Kyoya had taken out his tonfas, but that was just how things went when Kyoya was involved.

"There's still one thing I'd like to ask, how on earth did you find me?"

Mukuro, Kyoya and Chrome threw quick side along gazes to Hayato and then tried to act as if they hadn't looked. Tsuna raised his eyebrows and also looked at Hayato, who was trying to insidiously stuff something into his pocket.

Something that looked suspiciously like tracking device.

There was a long pause as Tsuna blankly stared at Hayato and his storm was giving him his most innocent smile.

"I-It's nothing Juudaime."

After another long pause Tsuna decided that he didn't want to know, he surrendered his privacy to Reborn years ago anyway. With a shake of his head he changed topic and informed them of his situation, how he had saved the rain guardian and was now awaiting possible attack.

As expected, all of them wanted to help Tsuna fight against the still unknown enemy and after smacking Mukuro's trident away and ignoring his attempt of 'possession,' they decided to scatter around and get ready.

Even though they were all still just high school students they were also experienced mafia members, thus they weren't too nervous when they heard enemy approaching thirty minutes later.

Hayato could already see from his position on the roof, how a group of black suited men were sneaking between houses. Kyoya disappeared and probably put himself in position of being right in the thick of it.

Chrome and Mukuro positioned themselves on the outskirts of the town, they so did love to crush those who tried to flee. Tsuna decided to stay close to the first generation rain guardian and Lambo, always the protector.

' _Bring It on_ '. They all thought savagely.

.

( _Giotto_ , _Alaude, G, and Daemon_ )

.

The group of adults didn't have too much trouble finding the children after the explosions started. They sprinted towards the noises and were greeted by the sight Giotto had feared the most, the children were being under attack.

The strange thing was; they seemed to be on the winning side.

While the adults looked around, panicked; Daemon's eyes roamed to the building to the left and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Then he started laughing that creepy laugh of his.

G failed to see the humorous side of the situation; "What the hell is so funny, melon head!"

Daemon only laughed harder and pointed with his finger; "I think that kid is yours."

Faster than was humanly possible they turned their gazes to the roof Daemon was pointing to and even Alaude couldn't help but raising his eyebrows. Sitting on the roof was a silver haired boy, who closely shared his looks with G.

They had already gotten used to the idea of meeting their look-a-like children so this wasn't the surprising factor. No, it was the fact that this boy was wearing even more explosives than the Vongola famiglia probably even owned and that left them feeling quite unsettled

The boy paid no mind to his explosive outfit and merely fixed the position of his shaded glasses before throwing two round objects on the ground; at the feet of a group of henchmen that had tried to sneak up on him.

The blast almost made the adults lose their footing. There was a pillar of smoke that shot up into the sky and, strangely, a flock of doves that fluttered away from the chaos.

"Damn you, Gianinni!" The boy shrieked and threw two more explosives. There was another explosion, this one with a lot more fire, and they could hear the screams of their enemies that were suddenly silenced. They could hear the child insult the smoking heap with a wide variety of crude adjectives.

Then the boy eyed the cooling crater he had created with a familiar pleased expression, adjusting his glasses. It was the kind of face G often made when he was feeling especially smug. G was now leaning heavily on Giotto, needing obvious support to stay standing.

Daemon couldn't contain himself anymore; "Ah yes, I can clearly see the family resemblance."

"It's rather obvious." Alaude grunted off to the side.

"Evidently G's son." Giotto agreed.

Before G managed to think up a smart retort, another large group of assassins started running away from the village as if their lives depended on it, screaming all the way. They didn't manage to run far, as a huge pillar of fire surged in front of them, thus forcing them to stop their hasty escape.

They desperately tried running in another direction, but moving soon became impossible for them as hundreds of lotus vines wrapped around their ankles and legs and left them completely trapped.

Even experienced fighters as the first generation guardians suddenly felt cold shivers go down their spines as they warily watched two pineapple headed children giggling joyfully as they kept casting more illusions; making trained assassins faint so easily that it looked more like child's play to them. Pun intended.

Now Daemon was almost skipping and G looked positively sick.

"No way…" the storm guardian said with a feeble voice "I hoped that Talbot was joking!"

Daemon Spade's laughter was, if not lunatic, then anything but reassuring.

"Those are mine right, those two?" The mist guardian pointed and started walking towards the two children casting illusions, "well, what are we waiting for?"

It took couple of seconds before rest of them followed him, feeling that genes were truly a terrifying thing.

.

( _Yuni_ )

.

Yuni was expecting them with tea and cookies when they arrived.

Before Verde, Fon and Reborn could cause a scene they were cowed with good manners and stuffed together on a couch. Verde and Reborn immediately started elbowing each other and refused to stop at Fon's straight faced glower.

The little shaman smiled brightly as her little hands poured the tea and passed the cups; her sunny disposition somehow more terrifying than Fon's tightly leashed storm. The three sulked on the couch and sipped their tea.

Yuni was definitely their sky, her effectiveness spoke for itself.

She nodded, satisfied; "Tell me from the beginning."

Yuni listened to each of their accounts silently. When they finished they looked at her expectantly and Yuni sighed. Her hand came up to fiddle with a pacifier that was no longer there and she dropped her hand, eyebrows scrunched.

"Someone is blocking my sight."

Verde's eyebrows raised in interest, Fon folded his hand into his sleeves and Reborn looked as if his flames would burst from his body any second. Verde leaned forward;

"Some _one_?"

All three generations; Luce, Aria and Yuni were the only known sears in the mafia. Before they became mafia, they were shaman that had occasional dealings with the mafia. No record of a seer had come up outside this small little group.

Judging by the worried line between Yuni's eyebrows they were a skilled one. There was a moment of silence and Yuni's eyes became distant for a beat before they cleared and she sprung up from the cushions and hugged Reborn around the middle.

" _Oh zio_ _Reborn!"_ She trilled in easy familiarity. Her head popped out of his stomach and she looked at his tense expression.

"Everyone is okay!"

Reborn pursed his lips; "How do you know?"

His answer came in the form of a white haired, white winged and purple eyed sky. Byakuran trilled happily, the tips of his feet dragging on the ground as he 'flew' through the open door lazily. All the adults mood soured, and in some cases (Reborn) just became worse.

Yuni may have forgiven the marshmallow obsessed dictator for his actions but the adults weren't so quick to forget the memories of helpless choking and their little bodies becoming still as they died slowly.

"Such mean faces, Byakuran-chan is hurt!~" The man's tone was sad but the expression on his face belayed the complete opposite. If Yuni hadn't still been half hugging Reborn, the hitman would have been stomping around the room shooting the man by know.

Though, now that he was thinking about it; Reborn looked down at Yuni clutching his middle suspiciously. She smiled at him, un-repentant, and patted his hand.

"Byakuran has news concerning Tsuna!"

She let go of Reborn, knowing that was enough to still his hand, for now, and went back to her seat on the opposite couch, Byakuran floating off to the side sitting cross legged in the air. Byakuran smiled at them all with a shit-eating grin and said nothing.

Reborn felt as if he achieved sainthood by not attacking the man but instead questioned; "Well?"

The man giggled and held up his Mare ring, the orange jewel glowing faintly. Everyone's eyes zeroed in on it. It was no secret that the Mare ring was blessed with the ability to see different parallel worlds.

Reborn suddenly had the feeling that his student had gotten himself in more trouble than he had previously thought.

"We skies have a way of checking on each other, didn't you know?" Byakuran smiled. They all blinked, not expecting the direction the conversation turned. They looked a Yuni and she nodded;

"The skies protect the Tri-ni-set, so if a holder of one were to suddenly die, we would definitely feel it." Yuni smiled, then suddenly frowned; "At least, I would be able to feel it if I still had the sky pacifier."

"I still got mine though~!" Byakuran raised his fist and shook it. The three gave him unimpressed looks. Fon broke his silence and asked;

"And what is the state of Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians?"

"Oh~The little Tunafish is alive and well!" Byakuran stated simply. Both Verde and Fon's shoulders suddenly tensed and shifted their bodies towards the arm rests on their sides of the couch away from Reborn who was in the middle.

"And?" Reborn stressed the word burning holes into Byakuran's face. The sky rested his elbow on his knee and nestled his face in his hand.

" _Hmmmm_ ~" The man hummed drawing out and morphing his face into an exaggerated thinking pose. When Reborn looked about ready to murder him Yuni piped in;

"We suspect he and the rest of his guardians have time traveled," there was a short pause of surprise and Yuni continued; "He's alive but Byakuran-chan has informed me the connection feels stretched like he's far away from us."

Verde felt the need to interject at this point; "It couldn't have been the bazooka if it was time travel, I inspected the-"

"You have knowledge of many parallel universes, don't you?" Reborn interrupted the green haired scientist who mumbled angrily but knew better than to push Reborn's buttons in this state.

"I do!~" Byakuran purred.

"And what have you seen regarding this?" Reborn asked irritably.

"Absolutely nothing!" Byakuran looked delighted at this admission and that alone belied he was probably telling the truth.

The hitman sat back in the cushions and Yuni could see the swirling thoughts surrounding Reborn. There were so many unknowns and Yuni knew that the man who was practically her uncle didn't like being left with so little information. This meeting only brought more questions.

Who was blocking her sight?

How did Tsunayoshi and co. time travel in the first place?

Why did Byakuran have no knowledge of this happening in any timeline?

Many timelines weren't so singular after all. It was rare to have an incident this big be so particular. But Yuni knew who they could go to for help and she wasn't sure anyone in the room would like it. He was the only one who had common sense in the Mafia when everyone else was so sorely lacking.

They only had to convince him to help them.

Yuni blinked her thoughts away and was surprised by the utter chaos that erupted at her couple minutes of inattention. Reborn was shooting up the room while Byakuran flew in circles leaving a light trail of sky flames.

Byakuran was laughing his usual laugh but only Yuni could detect the slight nervous tinge to it. Served him right for winding Reborn up as much as he did.

She turned to the other two Arcobaleno and wasn't surprised to see Fon delicately sipping the tea and Verde inspecting the bottom of his tea cup absently shooting the rampaging Reborn sullen looks.

Ah, so it was _that_ future. She eyed the smoking holes in her favorite sitting room and imagined a different future with a giant hole in the ceiling. It could be worse.

So much worse.

.

.

Till Next Time!

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was out of town for awhile and the Arcobaleno bit at the end drove me crazy, couldn't get it how I wanted (I'm still not happy with it).

So I have been re-reading the manga for character study and inspiration and I decided to use the Tomaso family from the manga to play as the Vongola's enemies. Though, in canon, they don't becoming enemies till the second generation. I fudged it a little so there would be a little familiarity.

This chapter is shorter. I was originally going to combine ch4 & ch5 of zigolo's original chapters but I decided it made the next chapter to long.

I have a question for the readers. What would you prefer; shorter chapters (3,000 – 5,000 words; this chapter is about 4,000) with shorter periods between updates (an update every week to two weeks) OR longer chapters (10,000 – 12,000) with longer wait times (once a month)?

Who do you think the person Yuni spoke of is?


	5. Misconceptions

Author Note: Surprise! I finally updated...more info about the delay at the end. Sorry for any typos. Enjoy~

* * *

 ** **Time Tourists****

.

Chapter 5: Misconceptions

.

( _ _Tsuna__ )

Tsuna felt his eyebrows give a violent twitch as he observed his current situation. It wasn't really that bad, there were only six fully grown men aiming guns at him. Much worse had happened to him before, so six men with guns? It was nothing.

And really, it had started to look like these six would be the last ones to escape from their rather magnificently failed assassination attempt. He had already seen what Mukuro and Chrome were doing and judging by the screams Kyoya wasn't being too merciful either.

It was rather scary how the Disciplinary Committee president could make adult men shriek in terror even when he had shrunk around half of his original size. Hayato had been throwing bombs left and right from his spot on the roof and even from Tsuna's rather far away position he could see his silver haired friend's victorious smirk.

Things were going well for them. A little too well, if Tsuna knew his usual luck.

Though he supposed it was understandable that they were winning, as their enemy didn't know how to use dying will flames and his own famiglia had the Vongola Gear that lessened the disadvantage of being turned into a child.

"But still," Tsuna thought as he dodged a bullet and started running in the opposite direction of his foes. "It's better to be careful."

Despite some of his guardians' firm beliefs, Tsuna often said that they weren't immortal and could get killed as easily as any ordinary person would. Even from something as small as a bullet.

Though, at this point, people usually argued that Tsuna was the last person to be lecturing them about getting "killed" with a bullet as the brunet currently held the world record of getting shot. Tsuna's objections, that most of them had been dying will bullets, fell on deaf ears.

Anyhow, back in his present situation he frantically tried to think up a solution to his current problem. The fastest and most simple answer would be blasting them away with his x-burner. He was preparing to do just that when a thought made him hesitate making him trip over his feet and cause a bullet to fly a though the tips of his gravity defying hair.

Tsuna sqealed quietly as he ducked again and took cover. He remembered the height, weight and size ratio argument he had with Spanner concerning his x-burner move. With his upgraded gear he didn't need his contact lenses or head phones but it took him plenty of practice to perfect the move without throwing himself in the opposite direction like a rag doll.

His current size was definitely not something he was used to and his enemies were obviously getting reckless and more relenting. It was good thing that old Italian villages, such as this one, had been built so that the houses were near each and it was easier to find cover. But still, he couldn't keep hiding like this. He already felt his lungs burning and it was getting harder to run.

Who were these guys anyway? Tsuna hadn't done anything to them. Well except beat up a few of them, but they had tried to kill the first generation's rain guardian so in Tsuna's opinion it had been a rather justified beating.

Oh screw the consequences! It was starting to be too much, first getting thrown back in time, shrinking, and now these people were after their necks.

Feeling his bravado rising he once again turned to face his opponents and raised his hands. He wasn't desperate enough to shoot them at full force but around twenty-five percent should be sufficient to guarantee victory... probably.

Not wasting anymore time to think he took aim at the closest man, who had stopped and given a triumphant yell, obviously thinking that Tsuna had given up. As flames started gathering on his hands, the man warily raised his gun but didn't shoot, seemingly astonished that an unknown foreign kid like him could possess such a high caliber of flames.

Enemies number #3 and #4 reacted differently and quickly raised their guns, staring at the flames on his forehead in fear.

"Whatever you are doing, brat, stop it now!"

Tsuna recognized the Italian words, and understood that the men wanted him to stop. Too bad he was ready to fire. The men fired but the harsh burst of flames propelled the bullets away. His arms started shaking and he felt as if he would get thrown in the air at any second. He squinted his eyes and could already see how the enemy didn't have time to do anything else than give surprised shrieks and fall to the ground as flames bowled them over.

Tsuna gave himself a quarter of a second to feel joy over his victory and spent the rest of that second trying hopelessly to keep his arms from giving out. It didn't work. He felt the pressure from his own flames throw him into an unknown direction. The earth and sky flashed by so fast and in so many different directions he had no idea what direction he flew in.

A sharp pain in his back suggested that he had just collided with something and gone straight through this something. The same pain repeated before he even had managed to yell out in pain, he dizzily came to a conclusion that he had just left a child shaped hole through multiple houses. Realizing that the next stop would be hard, cold ground he braced himself for impact and prayed that he wouldn't break too many bones in the process.

Thus, it came as a surprise for him, when instead of ground; he felt himself hit something warmer, softer, and undoubtedly more alive. This something gave a loud yelp as he hit it and both of them fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Tsuna heard a couple male voices start speaking Italian in surprised tones but that wasn't very important. At the moment, he really wanted to know if he was still in one piece. Keeping his eyes tightly closed, he tried to carefully move his fingers.

Everything seemed to be working fine, painful, but working. He did the same thing with his toes and tried breathing deep to see if his ribs were alright. Tsuna ultimately felt lots of scratches and bruises but nothing seemed to be broken. His body was much more resilient in his in his dying will mode but going through multiple walls was a bit much.

The flame on his forehead winked out and a silent breath of relief managed to escape from his lips and almost immediately transformed into a startled gasp as he felt someone taking a hold of his shoulders and lifting him into a sitting position.

He quickly opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the world was still spinning. Giving his head a small shake, he tried concentrating on his surroundings and started identifying shapes and colors. Quite near his location, he could see the small, tan, Italian house he had just spontaneously destroyed.

Also, to his utmost horror he realized that there was still someone behind him. It seemed that a person had been standing in front of Tsuna's flight path and had no time to duck.

Warily, Tsuna began turning his head, taking awkward notice of how he had fallen in the poor guy's lap. He wore expensive looking shoes and black pants. It was a bit painful to turn his head to see the man's face properly. This mystery person was still supporting Tsuna from his shoulders, thus Tsuna had some difficulty in turning, he did however, notice that the man was wearing a black pinstriped coat and a large looking, black… cape.

Warning bells started ringing in Tsuna's head as he froze and let his gaze stay on the man's left elbow, not daring to continue investigating. This person's clothes looked familiar. Really, really, familiar. In fact, he already had a pretty good idea of who the person was and judging by the unfamiliar voices that were whispering something in the background he had a very strong feeling that there were many people staring at him. This person wasn't here alone.

Gulping loudly, he gathered up all his bravado, and hoping very hard that this person wasn't who he thought he was, lifted his head and stared right into the brown eyes of Vongola Primo, his great-great-great grandfather.

It was a great show of self restraint that Tsuna didn't curse aloud. Any sensible thought that had been residing in his head flew away when they locked gazes. Tsuna had heard numerous times how he resembled Primo and when the first generations' spirits had come to help them in their fight against Byakuran, he had witnessed the resemblance first hand.

But it was just weird to see a long dead ancestor alive. An ancestor who was staring at him quite strangely. Confusion and shock were expected emotions when a stranger comes flying at you, but strangely, even though Vongola Primo's expression conveyed surprise, he also seemed… glad, not shocked. His eyes were smiling and he was tilting his head as if he wanted to say something.

Tsuna's thinking ability slowly started returning. This was a bad thing, really bad, he was seriously messing with time here. Vongola Primo was the last person he should have met! Who knows what kind of effects this would have, but wait… they didn't know who he was! Maybe he could lie his way out of this!

Tsuna opened his mouth and hastily tried to come up with a suitable lie. He couldn't think of anything. A soft voice, however, interrupted his desperate thoughts and made his heart jump.

"Ciao."

Tsuna had to blink a couple of times and wonder if he heard correctly. Since, if his ears had not betrayed him, he could have sworn Primo had just said hello to him. For some reason he hadn't expected that.

He started shrinking a little bit under not only the blonde's but several other stares. He could clearly see first generation's storm, cloud and mist guardians looking at him over Primo's shoulder as if he was the strangest thing they had ever seen. Why were they looking at him like that, why was Daemon Spade grinning like a loon, why had G gone so pale and why in god's name was no one saying anything? This was getting awkward.

Only after a couple of seconds did Tsuna realize that they were waiting for him to say something. It was kind of stupid of him not to realize it sooner, after all when someone greets you it's customary to greet back.

Happy that he had made little sense of this situation, he took a quick calming breath. Okay. Alright. This was nothing. He was pretty fluent in Italian. Such a simple thing as greeting was nothing. No need to stress over the fact that people he was going to greet were very much dead in his time. AHAHAHA... No problem at all.

Now very much aware that his brain had completely deserted him, he raised his head and determinedly opened his mouth.

"Ciaossu."

Wait. That didn't come out right. The look on Primo's face had changed into amusement and he too opened his mouth, perhaps to inquire what the hell Ciaossu meant.

Primo never had the chance to ask anything as he was interrupted by a very high-pitched cry. Tsuna was familiar with this pattern and quickly readied himself for what seemed like a silver haired missile bowl the poor brunet into the ground from the blond mafia leader's lap.

Tsuna could see over Hayato's head how the former, or should he say; current, red haired storm guardian paled just a little more. Really he was acting quite strangely, was he sick or something? That had to be it, since he had staggered a little before taking support from a scowling Alaude's shoulder as Chrome and Mukuro trotted onto the scene.

Hayato was already apologizing as much he could in one breath for invading his holy and almighty boss' presence in this way. Tsuna ignored him and idly noted that things were getting out of hand quite fast.

The first generation mist guardian had done the most splendid dash move, and was now grinning like a loon at his pair of mist guardians. He really couldn't blame Chrome for letting out a scream and hiding behind Mukuro, and judging by the expression on the ex-Vendicare convict's face, Daemon Spade would soon get whacked with a trident if he didn't back off.

The grinning loon however showed no signs of backing off whatsoever, only lowered himself so that he was now at the same level as his wary victims and beamed at them. Tsuna had the strange feeling he would soon start saying something like, __"Oh how you two have grown!"__ That of course was impossible, but the almost parental like expression on his face was quite misleading.

"My, aren't these two just the cutest things you've ever seen."

Tsuna had to once again wonder if he had heard right but was soon proven wrong by a loud snort.

"They look exactly like you! There's nothing cute about them!"

"Now, G, don't try to start a fight."

"But there are three of them!"

"Yes we know, you've been mumbling that the whole time it took us to get here."

With those words Primo promptly turned to face Tsuna and Hayato and gave them such a bright smile that Tsuna just had to take one step away.

Where were the questions? The accusations? Why, instead of being suspicious of them, they were acting like Christmas had come early, closely followed by Easter?

"Now, you don't need to worry, we know all about you."

Tsuna blinked surprised, not sure what to say. "You…You do?" This was certainly a new turn of events.

The blond man happily nodded. "Yes, we are aware that you are from the future." His expression turned a shade darker at this point, "And it seems that it's all our fault. Or Talbot's fault to be precise, but as I am the boss all my subordinates' mistakes tend to be my mistakes."

Tsuna watched the blond's unhappy face with an overwhelming feeling of compassion. How many times had he been blamed for every little thing his friends and even his enemies did? It was still a fresh memory of when Lambo and I-pin had come to his classroom only to cause major chaos and detention for him.

Nodding wisely at Primo's complaints he tried to find some comforting words but realized there were none. If something was certain in this world, it was that Vongola bosses would be forever and ever be in these kind of situations. Tsuna was so caught up in his sympathetic thoughts that he almost missed the second part of the conversation.

"...and then he said that his time machine got broken and well… you kids appeared."

Primo scratched his neck like Tsuna often did when he was in an unusual situation.

"I still have to say that I'm happy that we have met like this."

Tsuna was again quite confused. Why on earth had he even known about them and why had he wanted to meet them? Had it something to do with the rings?

Tsuna gave a quick glance at his ring. There it was, transformed in its Vongola gear state. He raised his head just in time to hear something he would have rather never heard.

"It's not everyday you meet your future child so we are not really sure how to react."

Primo gave a quick glance at the mist guardians and failed to see Tsuna's and Hayato's shocked expressions.

"And there are those who react stupidly."

Almost involuntary Tsuna turned to observe Mukuro, who had stopped his attempts to keep Daemon Spade away with his trident. This was obviously due to temporary surprise. Daemon took advantage of this opening in Mukuro's defenses and lifted the poor unsuspecting illusionist from the ground into his arms and started playing something that could only be called 'upsy daisy'.

This seemed only to worsen Mukuro's condition of shell shocked-ness and it gave Tsuna a sudden urge to laugh. Quickly covering his mouth with his hand, he almost bit his tongue in an effort not to laugh and turned his attention back to Primo who was almost sorrowfully shaking his head.

There seemed to be a serious misunderstanding here and it was up to him to solve it. He could see why they were mistaken, but it would be better for everyone to straighten things out.

"Umm listen-"

"How on earth are we going to make him let those two go!" A very frustrated sounding red headed storm guardian interrupted . "It's like he's a child that has gotten new toys, he's going to be so annoying for a while."

"Errr, I need to say something-"

"I know G, it's rather disturbing to see him acting like this. Never would have thought him to be the fatherly type."

"Oi, listen when I have something to-"

"And it's not like these kids will be here forever, we need to send them back to their own time."

"You are quite right G, I wonder how soon Talbot could fix that time machine of his-"

Slumping back into a sitting position Tsuna crossed his arms and angrily scowled in frustration. He glanced toward Hayato, suprised his friend had been fairly quiet for the whole ordeal. He was gripping the fabric of Tsuna's t-shirt for some reason and downright glaring at the first generation's storm guardian.

If Tsuna remembered correctly, Hayato had some kind of one-sided rivalry with the red head and getting turned into child was no excuse to stop this rivalry.

Giving a short sigh, Tsuna let his eyes wander. There were grass and stray flowers surrounding them, and if you ignored all the holes the battle had left on the ground, it was a perfect place for picnics and such. The sun was shining warmly and G and Primo were still talking. Tsuna felt really tired, he felt like he could just lay down and get some sleep right there. However, any thought of sleep left at the sound of bird song.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no…"

There had been many times when he had wondered why movie companies spent large amounts of money on horror movies soundtracks when Kyoya had managed to accomplish the same effect simply by teaching their school anthem to a small yellow bird. Then again it probably had more to do with the fact it was practically Kyoya's entrance music, and where Kyoya walked, nasty things happened.

"...dainaku shounaku nami ja ii…"

The Disciplinity Committee's president walked onto the scene just as Hibird stopped singing, looking just as bored and apathetic as always. His black school uniform was drenched in blood but that was normal as well.

Quickly scanning the area as if searching for something (Tsuna would bet his X-Gloves that he was looking for more of those black clothed guys to pick fights with) and seeing none, he gave a small annoyed growl from the back of his throat before turning his observations on their current bizarre group.

He stared at Tsuna and Gokudera for a few minutes before giving that growling sound again and turned to stare at Primo and G. This time he just narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything, keeping his face blank even when G gave him a glare that was full of poison. After giving Alaude a quick disinterested glance he turned to face the mist users trio.

He obviously didn't know what to think. The fact that the pineapples had multiplied caused a scowl to appear on his face but seeing his hated nemesis in such an undignified position caused an almost invisible smirk to appear on his face.

Daemon Spade had been distracted by Kyoya's sudden appearance and given Mukuro the needed opportunity to escape. With a quick kick and a yelp from Daemon, Mukuro's legs met the blessed earth and he didn't waste time as he grabbed Chrome and made sure they weren't anywhere near Daemon's arm's reach, before giving him a bi-coloured glare that promised pain and suffering.

Daemon now looked thoroughly disappointed that his new toy had escaped and turned to scowl at this smaller version of Alaude.

"Hmph, now we have another person, who looks like they've got a pole stuck up their-"

Daemon Spade's eyes widened and he had to quickly duck as Kyoya's tonfa connected with the place he had just been standing.

"And it bites as well…Alaude you must be so proud."

Kyoya gave Daemon Spade a final glare before parading in the opposite direction. The place had probably gotten far too crowded for his comfort. The way his eyes were darting in the clearing he most likely was still looking for more enemies to fight. Then something happened Tsuna hadn't seen in years…someone had the gall to block the prefects path.

.

( _ _Alaude__ )

.

Alaude was having a quite a dilemma.

Being the head of a secret intelligence agency meant that he was a man who rarely had to actually consider his actions. Those who oppose him are wrong and he is always right, it's just that simple. With a flash of his handcuffs, justice prevails and he gets to beat some weaklings to death.

But despite what some people thought of his personality, he was quite a responsible person.

For example he knew how to take care of his own men. No matter what Daemon said; about him being unable to separate 'care' and 'kill' from each other, for he most certainly could.

'… _ _and speaking of responsibilities__ ,' Alaude thought while watching his younger look-a-like's deepening scowl in front of him. It seems this one was his and usually it was by principle that he loathed these little, useless, weaklings that rest of the humankind called kids.

But this one didn't seem so bad. If anything got his approval, it was most certainly violent acts against anything with zig zag parts in their hair and if he was truly Alaude's charge then he couldn't allow him to walk around aimlessly causing trouble.

Sadly, Alaude wasn't very sure how to proceed. His five basic functions were; mock, threaten, attack, occasionally blackmail and kill. Now how to use those skills in this situation?

The black haired child seemed to be reaching the end of his patience and with a final "I'll bite you to death!" lunged at Alaude with surprising speed. The boys tonfas only grazed Alaude's left side as the blond man quickly side-stepped out of the way.

His boy whipped around and lunged into another attack, but Alaude was ready this time. In a bat of an eye, the click of handcuffs could be heard and the boys eyes widened. Two identical metal circles had trapped his hands and a pale, larger hand had yanked his tonfas away.

Alaude grinned in his usual mocking way. The boy turned his dark eyes to glare at the newest annoyance and growled in a low, threatening voice.

"You are going to die in a very painful-"

Unfortunately he didn't have time to finish his threat, as Alaude almost lazily threw the enraged school prefect onto his left shoulder.

.

( _ _Tsuna__ )

.

The silence was deafening. Tsuna didn't dare to breath in fear of cracking up. For the sake of his continued existence he covered his mouth with his shaking hands but couldn't turn away.

The look on Kyoya's face was just priceless!

Tsuna couldn't remember ever seeing their school prefect with such a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were fully open and his mouth was slightly ajar. Never had such an obvious look of shocked disbelief grace Hibari Kyoya's face.

Despite his best efforts a small giggle escaped his lips.

Kyoya instantly regained his old expression of indifference, as if nothing unexpected had happened and getting thrown onto the first generation's cloud guardian's shoulder had been his plan all along. It didn't have the hoped effect and Tsuna was now seriously in pain with the lack of air.

But at least he was trying, and to be fair so was Chrome. A sudden attack of coughs seemed to be her main cover but it wasn't convincing in the least. Hayato and Mukuro on the other hand, seemed to be going for a less subtle approach in the form of outright laughter.

Oh, Kyoya was going to kill them…

Not so far from them, the first rain guardian was looking at a toddler clothed in a bright cloth and feeling like he had just missed something.

.

.

Till Next Time

* * *

Authors Note: No Arcobaleno bit. Worry not! They shall return next chapter.

As for why this took so long...well there's a lot of reasons for that. One of them was I was in the hospital for awhile and its hard to find the energy to write when your sick. I also had computer problems and some life problems (other than just being sick)...but its mostly just being sick. I cant work anymore and Im at home alot so I definitely have more time to write but like I said sometimes I just dont have the energy.

Hope you all understand and thank you for the support!


	6. Mysterious Mysteries

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for all the love and support! This is for you!~

* * *

 ** **Time Tourists****

.

Chapter 5: Mysterious Mysteries

.

( _ _Asari Ugetsu__ )

The first generation rain guardian opened his eyes and groaned loudly. He paused, embarrassed at the improper sound and sat up with a wince.

The last thing he remembered was being ambushed by fifty plus men in black. Some of them felt familiar but all familiarity faded in the wake of battle. He defeated most of them but a handful managed to corner him…and he was drawing a blank.

He patted his sides and found that all his wounds were bandaged carefully. Reaching into his robes he grazed the strange linen he had never seen before. It was whiter than any bandages he had seen before and he eyed them curiously.

His musings were cut short by a child's whimpering. Asari turned, surprised to see a two to three year old toddler squirming in the brightest orange cloth he had ever seen. He carefully moved closer to the child and started to unravel the fabric.

Tears were springing up in the green eyes of the child and Asari hushed him, feeling strangely attached to the innocence of the toddler after being bombarded with bloody conflicts the last few weeks. He started wondering if the child was left behind in the evacuation when green eyes snapped to him and grew big.

A little finger pointed to him and Asari was pleasantly surprised by the Japanese that started pouring out of the little ones mouth;

"Takeshi-nii is here!" The little one cowed, jumping up suddenly. Asari watched in amusement as the toddler started to, well, toddle around the room they were in. At one point the child looked down at his hands and cow printed clothes and released a confused, 'Eh!?' and then when about his business like nothing was wrong.

The child was certainly a hyper one.

"Child, come here." Asari gestured for the boy to come closer, wondering if he was old enough to understand. He soon learned that the young thing was very articulated and opinionated for one so young.

"Nyahahahah! You'll never catch the great Lambo-sama!" The boy bounced, flinging things he grabbed from his tiny afro of all places. Asari raised an eyebrow at the name and eyed the boy, considering. He shook his head and stood up; deciding calm conversation wasn't the best way to handle the boy.

Once he straightened up into his full height the child gasped; "Giant mutant Takeshi-nii in cosplay!"

Asari blinked, confused and the he sighed, bemused; the mind of a child was truly an interesting place. There seemed to be some confusion though, he pointed to himself;

"My name is Ugetsu Asari, little one. What's yours?" He asked, kindly. The child suddenly looked unsure for the first time since waking up with a stranger. His bottom lip jutted out and Asari had the sudden image of Lampo doing the same thing, with much less baby fat on his cheeks, of course.

"My name is Lambo-sama and I like grape candies!" Lambo babbled after his moment of wariness. Asari laughed and folded his arms into robes;

"Is Takeshi your brother?" He asked. This Takeshi may have been the person who bandaged his wounds and dragged his body to a safer place. If it was, he owed the man a great debt for saving his life.

It occurred to him, belatedly, that the reason this child was left alone with him was because his mysterious benefactor was currently fighting the opponents he failed to defeat, or worse, lying dead somewhere. He was suddenly wary as he took stock of his surroundings only catching the tail end of the child's reply.

"…and Kyoya-nii's scary and Pineapple-sama is only fun sometimes and only if Chrome-chan is with us and Baka-dera is a Nii-san too but that's a secret, so don't tell!" The little boy eventually had to stop to take a breath and Asari briefly wondered if the child was an orphan with all the siblings he had.

He filed the thought away to make way for the now and managed a strained smile; "That's wonderful, Lambo-chan."

Asari bent down and patted the beaming child's head; "I'll help you find your Nii-san's but you need to stick close to me, do you understand?"

He was surprised the child was able to recognize that his tone turned serious. Green eyes turned solemn and Asari's heart broke that a three-year-old could even understand the situation at all. This was what the Vongola was supposed to help prevent, they were supposed to be protectors.

Asari stood up and looked sadly down at the child and held out his hand for Lambo to hold. Before they could get far, however, a flash of orange dropped down from the rafters and Asari scooped the child up and jumped back in alarm.

' _mrorw_ ' growled the little lion. He distantly noted that the lion didn't seem to be fully grown but that hardly registered in place of the fact that there was a _lion_ prowling in front of him! He must have been concussed to miss the predator that had been watching them from above.

Asari's astonishment loosened his hold on the child and Lambo escaped, darting towards the lion and throwing his little arms around its neck. The rain guardian made a strangled noise but was surprised when the lion simply purred and licked the cheek of the black haired boy.

He relaxed, but not completely, when the child swung on the lions back and started kicking happily. The lion turned its head and nipped at the child's heels, chastising, then approached the rain guardian and pinned him with its piercing orange eyes.

Now that the animal was closer, he realized that lion's mane was made up of pure sky flames. The cat was also wearing…a head piece? Yes, a very intricate headpiece and gaudy cuffs above his paws that flaunted wealth. He eyed them, overwhelmed, till he noticed the engravings on the stylish X.

Vongola.

He sucked in a breath. Asari's head spun, barely even beginning to grasp what this could mean. Perhaps it was a spirit; so little was known about the origins of the dying will flames, after all.

Even so, Asari stared at the flamed creature in wonder as he hesitantly held a hand out for the lion to sniff. The lion did, but the rain guardian had the strangest feeling that the animal was silently laughing at him.

Eventually he turned to Lambo; "Are you familiar with this creature, Lambo-chan?"

Lambo enthusiastically nodded his head and went on another long tangent that Asari struggled to keep up with;

"Natsu is Tsuna-nii's and I have Gyuudon and he's always lots of fun but he makes a big mess so that makes Tsuna-nii sad but that's okay because Tsuna-nii always forgives me, even when I blow up his bed!"

Asari felt slightly concerned when the three year old followed that statement with a loud cackle and shook his head, deciding to focus on one thing at a time. He wasn't sure if such a small child had accurate information to give regarding the manner anyway, but he was sure that if they found this 'Takeshi-nii' or 'Tsuna-nii' he might get the answers he wanted.

He looked down at the lion; "You'll protect him, wont you?"

Asari wasn't surprised but a little unnerved by the resolute nod the cat gave him. He gestured with his hand and started to walk, flaming lion and cow child trailing after him. When he reached the door he rested a hand on the hilt of his katana.

After a nod to the lion and child; who were strangely quiet, he pushed open the door and tensed. A couple seconds past and he walked forward, the two continuing to tail him. They exited the building and took stock of all the strewn about, heavily beaten bodies.

He winced, recognizing Alaude's handiwork, though it lacked a certain…something the rain guardian couldn't put his finger on. Asari allowed himself to relax a bit though, knowing that the cloud was very thorough and the possibility of there being any henchmen left was low.

Nevertheless he stayed on guard and led his charges through the town. The more they walked the more enemies they found, unconscious and thrown about haphazardly. In one particular alley way there were a heap of them, sizzling, obviously been thrown by explosives.

Asari's head spun with the knowledge that he slept through what must have been a rather large skirmish. They turned a corner and noticed a group of some very familiar figures in the distance. He picked up his pace and Giotto was the first to notice him.

"Asari! Thank goodness! Are you alright?" His sky's concerned voice washed over him.

Asari smiled; "I'm fine, I-"

"Tsuna-nii!"

Like lightning, the cow child darted past him and completely bowled over a fluffy haired child. The child grunted, sprawled on the ground while Lambo sat on his chest squeezing his cheeks.

"L-L-Lambo, can't breathe." The child wheezed. G scoffed and mouthed 'Lam- _bo_?'

"What a lazy brat." the storm guardian muttered under his breath. Asari shot the man a confused look and his eyes shifted to a silver haired child, who's resemblance to G was overwhelming, as he ran forward and started yelling; grabbing Lambo by the scruff of his shirt.

"You shitty cow!"

Asari balked at the language but let his eyes roam, taking in the other tiny doubles of his friends. Alaude had his slung over his shoulder, the black haired boy currently whacking his back with a metal weapon; the child's attempts of escape being met with an unsure line between the adult's eyebrows.

Daemon was currently playing some type of demented form of tag with the two violet haired kids who were brandishing four foot long tridents at him in panic.

G was eyeing his double with the detached acceptance of a soldier going to war and Giotto was…cheerful. Asari looked at his leader, the rains expression borderline pitiful in his want for answers to all the questions he collected since waking up. Giotto complied.

Asari blinked, once, twice, three times. Timetravel? Children? He gaped at Giotto and the sky gave him a sympathetic look. His mind whirled;

"Who…saved me?"

The brown haired child stood up and dusted off his strange clothes. He shared his looks with Giotto but it was the compassionate eyes that really made them look similar.

"That was me." The boy replied. G, Giotto and Asari looked down at him in surprise but the topic died when the flaming lion stepped out from behind the rain guardian and the other two made sounds of surprise. Tsuna strode forward, patted the lion on the head and then the feline disappeared with a flash of orange.

"What." G said, looking so done with the day it wasn't even funny. Without needing any prompting mini-Giotto explained;

"Natsu is a…dying will animal. They're created using our own flames and they exist to protect us. We all have one."

He then surprised Asari by bending at the waist, switching from Italian to Japanese easily;

"Thank you for protecting Lambo, I know he can be a handful!"

Asari bowed back instinctively; "Nonsense, it should be me thanking you."

Giotto hummed at the exchange and his eyes sparkled. Asari eyed him wearily, recognizing the look as the one their sky always had when he was planning something no one would like or he was about to feast on a dozen cakes at once.

His sky's hand shot out and ruffled the fluffy brown hair of his son (son, children, Asari needed awhile to get used to that) while the boy yelped in surprise. G's son's attention was drawn away from yelling and approached like some angry vibrating magnet; attaching himself to the brunet's side and growling like a wild animal.

"Get your filthy hands off-"

"Oi!" G finally piped up, cutting off what looked to be a brewing tantrum, "You need to…to…"

The storm went quiet and pale with the realization that he didn't know jack-shit about being a father, including disciplining unruly children. Asari felt no pity for G, it was obviously his fault for allowing his son to pick up all of his worse habits; he could even see cigarettes in the child's pocket.

"…respect your elders, brat." G finally muttered under his breath, hands twitching. The boy's green eyes flashed in his direction;

"Don't tell me what to do, old man!" The child yelled while G spluttered angrily, but before he could get a word in the boy started to rant;

"Who do you guys think you are!? Have you become delusional in your old age!?" His shouting, caught the attention of everyone on the edge of the group and all the adults were affronted, none of them being over the age of thirty.

G's son started to rant about the indignity of adults' and how you can ' _never trust the system'_ while the adults listened with a confused air, occasionally shooting G pitying looks.

"…and to really think that we're your-"

His rant was finally cut off by a pale mini-Giotto who practically screeched; "FAMILY MEETING!"

Everyone, including the children, turned their heads toward the brunet. He shrunk and pulled on his shirt nervously, eyes slightly panicked.

"Family meeting." He repeated giving all the children an indecipherable look and shuffled away from the group, scooping up Lambo on his way, and retreating. He paused and turned;

"No…adults allowed." He said firmly, before cringing and running the rest of the way.

There was silence then Alaude grunted, his son managing to escape his hold and land on the ground. The black haired boy spun around and hissed at him before following after Giotto's son. The rest of the children followed.

Eventually they were across the clearing, huddled together in a circle. Daemon joined the three adults; "Aren't they adorable?"

G, Asari and Alaude looked at Daemon like he was insane. Daemon grinned wickedly and turned to G; "Especially yours G, what an utter delight." His comment was practically dripping.

"Your one to talk, your children can't stand you." G felt vindictive enough to reply, internally agonizing over the fact his apparently had serious issues with authority figures, including himself.

Daemon blinked, surprised; "That's not true."

"They were running away from you!" G replied, frustrated.

"Nufufufufu…Just because you weren't played with enough as a child is no excuse for you to be ignorant in the ways of tag." Daemon said, frankly.

G lunged but was held back by Asari who laughed; "Now, G, if you perhaps put in the same effort into controlling your temper as you do your job, your son might not be so…so…"

"Angry?" Giotto supplied.

"Un-disciplined?" Aluade intoned.

"Explosive?" Daemon smirked.

"…un-mannered." Asari settled on and patted the storm's slumped shoulders. Giotto turned away from the group to look at the children;

"I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Considering they're behavior is pointing to them having grown up together it makes sense that their play is influenced by their surroundings…" Aluade answered like he was giving a report on a particularly interesting enemy, "…compare how they are standing together to what we are doing."

The guardians eyed the two groups. At some point during their conversation the adults had instinctively huddled together, something they had done many times before for briefings during missions. The group of children across the field were a mirror image of the conversing adults.

"So, they're…what? Playing mafia?" G asked and Giotto flinched. Asari gave his boss a comforting smile;

"I think it's probably more from watching us interact together, children are very impressionable."

"So they're imitating us?" Daemon asked, delighted. They all turned to look at the children and had the same simultaneous thought.

' _ _How…cute__.'

.

( _ _Tsuna__ )

"…madness! It's madness Juudaime!" Hayato wailed. It wasn't very often Tsuna's right hand man fell back into his, as Tsuan liked to call them, _never-trust-adults-tirades._

He figured the rant was triggered by the, completely false, father-son dynamic between him and the first generation storm. Hayato confessed to him not to long ago how strained his relationship was with his own father and Tsuna could understand Hayato's anger.

"I would have to agree with the human explosive, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro piped in, smirking at Hayato's indignant squawk, "This misunderstanding can't continue. I've had enough of Daemon to last eight lifetimes."

There was a collection of agreeing grunts and murmurs while Lambo shrieked about 'scary melons.' Mukuro turned slightly and brandished his trident in the adults' direction;

"Then it's agreed, I'll take care of him."

Tsuna smacked the trident away; "No."

"The carnivore needs to pay." Kyoya seethed off to the side his patience already wearing thin from all the crowding. Tsuna sighed;

"We are not going to do anything about Daemon, I don't think his lover is even dead at this point…so we have no reason to worry."

Everyone grumbled except Kyoya who looked Tsuna in the eye; "I don't care about that stupid herbivore. The carnivore needs to be put in his place."

Tsuna blinked and realized Kyoya was talking about the cloud guardian, Alaude. Well, seemed like they were getting along swimmingly then. The sky shook his head and got to the point of their meeting;

"It wasn't the ten year bazooka that sent us here."

Everyone stared. He continued; "Giotto mentioned that it was his mechanic, Talbot, that messed up and sent us to this time."

Tsuna's eyes drifted to Lambo; "I'm guessing the bazooka only de-aged us, like the last time Giannini got his hands on it. The time traveling was done on their end."

There was silence as everyone processed the new information. The quiet was broken by Chrome's hushed voice; "Boss, isn't Talbot the Vongola mechanic that fixed our rings?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck; "Yeah…Reborn always said the man has been around since Primo's time but I never actually believed him."

"He is probably the only one that has the means to return us then." Hayato said.

Kyoya raised his tonfa's; "Then we will bite him to death."

Mukuro raised his trident in instinctive agreement for violence and there was an awkward silence as the two realized they agreed on something. Tsuna gave both of them his best ' _boss glare'_ and smacked their weapons away.

"No violence."

Tsuna rubbed his temples wearily, thinking hard. He ignored Hayato's shouts to Kyoya and Mukuro for 'stressing him out' and Lambo's tugging on his pants mumbling about candy. Chrome was the only one who was silent and Tsuna shot her a grateful glance.

He thought about the warning flash he received from his hyper intuition when Hayato was about to correct (re: insult) the misunderstanding regarding them being the first generations children. Sometimes when he had these premonitions they never pushed him towards a certain path.

They only told him when the current one was a bad choice. He knew better than to ignore the warning but he also didn't feel right continuing such a lie with such personal attachments. Tsuna groaned, hardly noticing when Hayato took out his dynamite and Mukuro started to laugh his creepy laugh.

"We're going to go along with it." Tsuna finally decided, looking over to the conversing adults across the clearing. Everyone paused in their threatening/whining/laughing/fighting to stare at him like he was insane.

"Kufufu…Tsunayoshi…how funny, I didn't know you were capable of such terrifying jokes." Mukuro said, his tone strangely higher pitched. Tsuna shot him an exasperated look;

"It's not a joke, my intuition warned me against telling them and…it's probably for the best."

Mukuro and Kyoya stared at him wide-eyed and Hayato looked like he had been turned into a very convincing wax figure. Lambo jutted out his bottom lip, confused, and Chrome tilted her head curiously.

"Bossu…how is this going to help us?" Chrome asked. Mukuro leaned forward, his mismatched eyes gleaming;

"Yes, Chrome-chan is right, how could this be a good idea." The illusionist seethed.

"If we're their 'children' there will be no suspicion, no restraints or a lack of help…" Hayato answered for Tsuna, coming out of his temporary shock, "…we could do everything we needed and they wouldn't be asking questions we don't want them too."

Tsuna exhaled in relief. His volatile right hand man was always reliable when it really mattered. Hayato beamed when he smiled at him, grateful.

The group chewed over the information and Mukuro's angry expression smoothed out;

"Kufufufu…How devious of you, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro purred and Tsuna slumped.

"Juudiame wouldn't do it unless there was no other way, pineapple bastard!" Hayato growled.

"I'll play along for now, herbivore, but I want a proper fight when this is all over; no restraints." Kyoya demanded while Tsuna whimpered and tried to think what forest or clearly in Naminori they could use that no one would care if it turned into a crater.

"If Mukuro-sama agrees then I see no reason to argue." Chrome murmured. The group looked down at Lambo and the child looked at them, his tiny brow scrunched.

"Lambo-sama is going to have…a Papa?"

Hayato scoffed while Kyoya and Mukuro looked away, bored. Tsuna and Chrome cooed and Tsuna scooped the tiny Lambo up.

"Only for a little while Lambo, your Papa is going to be the first lightening guardian, Lampo."

Chrome approached them and Lambo chose to jump into her arms instead, looking back at Tsuna; "My new Papa is Lamp-poo?"

Tsuna made a strangled laugh and Chrome giggled into the toddler's afro. At Tsuna's nod Lambo screeched and jumped from Chrome's arms and started making a beeline for the adults yelling about 'Papa-poo.'

"Stupid cow." Hayato muttered under his breath but he couldn't hide the twitching of his lips. Tsuna shook his head and they all watched as the child scurried between the adult's ankles like a hyper rat.

Chrome came to closer to his elbow and for a second Tsuan thought she was going to kiss him on the cheek, reminiscent of their first meeting, but instead she whispered in his ear;

"This is your chance to find out if Primo's secret cake parlor actually exists!" She whispered her timid voice alight with excitement. Tsuna's eyes widened.

Ever since Kyoko, Haru and Chrome had somehow wrangled him into their monthly cake gorging, he had quickly become an incurable and all encompassing sweet tooth. His weakness was western cakes.

Reborn had just rolled his eyes at his new obsession and told him he must have inherited it from his ancestor; Primo. Who, apparently, had built a secret parlor filled with cakes he would feast on while avoiding his work.

It was said the place was hidden somewhere in the Vongola mansion and it sounded heavenly. Many past Dons (including Tsuna) had tried to find the parlor and never could, so it became a legend. Tsuna and Chrome exchanged hungry looks then eyed Tsuna's ancestor across the clearing like he himself was a giant cake.

If anything else, he was a means to an end. The end bearing cakes. Tsuna clutched both of Chromes hands and looked her in the eye;

"I promise you as your boss and friend, I will do everything in my power to find that parlor."

The others glanced at them wearily but made no comment and Tsuna let go of Chromes hands considering something.

"One last thing, " Tsuna said looking away and sliding off his ring and holding it in his palm, "I want you to transform your Vongola gear into the original rings."

They made questioning noises and Tsuna elaborated; "They're too obvious."

Too many stylized X's were on the gear, enough for it to be weird and cause questions. The Talbot from their time showed them how to change them at one point but they usually never bothered. The Vongola gear was transformed to specifically assist the tenth generation and their way of fighting but there would eventually be an eleventh generation after all.

Lambo was the only one who kept his ring in its original form, a giant helmet that didn't even fit him being quite difficult to tote around.

Chrome took out the earring Mukuro and she shared while Hayato removed his buckle. Kyoya took off his bracelet and they all glanced at each other till they morphed the rings.

There was a flash of indigo, purple, red and orange flames and in place of the gear were two rings; the extra ring being for their box animals.

They put their rings in various hiding places, except Tsuna who just put it on his finger. Tsuna turned away from the group and realized that the group of adults was approaching them; Lambo hanging onto Primo's leg pointing and yelling at G who looked ready to explode.

"Here we go…" Tsuna mumbled.

.

( _ _Talbot__ )

Talbot felt bad for the rapidly paling priest in front of him. He didn't know much about the sun guardian's religion but even he knew that typically priests practiced celibacy. The practicing shaman turned to the two boys playing the obscure western ball game.

The silver haired boy looked so much like Knuckle. As did the other boy to the rain guardian. He turned back to the priest to see he too was looking at the boys. If possible, he just became paler.

When Giotto and the others left to find the rest of the children he sat the three down to explain. He started with the time travel and that the others went to gather the rest of the children. Once this was communicated the boys relaxed and quickly became distracted, jumping up to play their game.

Talbot hoped he would have back-up to tell Knuckle he sired a child in the future but the children quickly became caught up in their friendly competition. He had the tell the man himself and now the poor guy looked like he was going to spew everywhere.

"Perhaps you gave up being a priest and just…" Talbot trailed of when Knuckles complexion just turned worse. Talbot sat in an uncomfortable silence as Knuckle gave the silver haired boy a hairy eye ball. Only the children's banter cut the awkward silence.

"Your talents are wasted in baseball, join the boxing club!" Knuckles child screamed.

"No way!" the Asari look-a-like laughed.

They continued their odd back and forth game but it quickly took a turn for the worse when Knuckles son became frustrated at the other boys continued refusals.

"I will prove to you that boxing is the superior sport!"

Asari's boy got that sharp eyed intense look that he had seen the adult rain guardian don right before sticking someone with his sword like a ka-bob. The boy smiled widely;

"I'll prove to you!"

Then he executed a more exaggerated throwing technique and threw the white ball so fast it was a blur. Knuckles son decided, instead of catching it, he would punch it with his wrapped fist. This in turn made the ball gain momentum and was hardly visible as it was flung across the room, the shattering of glass the only indication it flew out the window.

Then there was complete silence from both parties, which was only broken by Talbots barely heard mumbling; "Monster, devil children the lot of them."

His comment actually broke Knuckle out of his horrified trance to stare at him disapprovingly. Talbot could almost hear him speaking in his head.

' _ _Children are innocent pure creations__.' The reproachful tilt of his eyebrow conveyed. Talbot glared back;

' _ _Not your guys' children, monsters-inhuman, no pity for a poor mechanic.__ ' Talbots annoyed expression spoke, thinking back to the meeting in the forest with the other half of the spawn. The two adults turned toward the children when the Asari look-a-like scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that!"

"We will extremely fix the window!" Knuckles boy screamed loudly. The black haired boy stared at the other in bafflement.

"How are we going to do that, Senpai?"

The silver haired boy opened his mouth in a shout but no words left his mouth. He stood frozen, his fists in a ready position. Eventually his eyes became wide and he spun towards the adults.

"We don't know how to fix it!" He yelled and Talbot snorted. Knuckle still looked uncomfortable but managed to look at both boys directly and speak.

"There are other ways for you to make right your transgression."

The two boys looked at the priest puzzled and they turned toward each other.

'... _transgressione_?' Asari's child mouthed to the silver haired boy, who shrugged. Talbot and Knuckle exchanged looks.

"Transgression, like a mistake, is Italian not your first language?" Knuckle asked curiously.

It wasn't so out of the ordinary for Asari's kid he supposed, but Talbot couldn't imagine Knuckle ever having the desire to leave Italy.

"Well…yeah," Asari's son shrugged (Talbot really needed to learn their names at some point). Knuckles boy continued;

"Most of us are from Japan!"

That was…unexpected. Talbot turned towards Knuckle and they exchanged uneasy looks. It was easy for their thoughts to drift towards the most recent conflicts and wonder if something terrible had happened. Perhaps they were forced to flee…or at least the children were.

An awkward silence fell between the two men while boys continued their playful banter, oblivious.

.

.

Till Next Time!

* * *

AN/ This is the first chapter that is completely my own work. Hopefully the transition isn't to jarring. Zigilo and I have different writing styles after all. The previous chapters I really added and took away and tweaked here and there so it wouldn't be too obvious but it's hard to tell sometimes. Thoughts?

No Arcobaleno bit again. Mostly because not alot of time has passed for the tenth gen and the Arcobaleno are moving around more and I want them to match up a bit better.

Also, about Lambo calling Mukuro 'Pineapple-sama.' In my head I can imagine Mukuro being annoyed by Lambo normally but in the presence of Chrome (because she adores the kiddies of course) putting up with him. During one such moment Mukuro tries to get Lambo to call him Mukuro-sama instead of pineapple; only for it to back fire with Lambo calling him Pineapple-sama instead. LOL


	7. I'm sorry Everyone

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!** I am very sorry to say this but I am leaving fanfiction for good. I want to focus on different projects in my life and fanfiction is just a hobby I havent given much thought in a long while. I'm really sorry. I will be posting everything I have so far though so you have that to look forward too. ( **though some of the chapters will be rough and unedited** ) I will also leave a summary of all the ideas I had for this fic.

Thanks and sorry again.

* * *

 ** **Time Tourists****

.

Chapter 7: Parent Child Bonding

.

( _ _Giotto__ )

Giotto shared a few words with G at his bedroom door, the heavy stare of his son burning into his back. It wasn't so much he thought the child was glaring or anything; it was more his impatience in wanting to have a talk with the boy.

His right-hand man was good at his job. So good, in fact, that sometimes the man completely ignored the fact that there was such a thing as bed times and free times and always choose to accost his poor boss at the worst times.

"…and I'll stop by Lampo's to pick up-"

"That's great!" Giotto cut off cheerfully. He clasped G's shoulder and shook it slightly; "You work so hard, but even right-hands need sleep."

G gave him a disbelieving stare and even his son, Hayato scoffed in the background in disagreement.

"I'll guard your room while you sleep, Giotto." G seemed to have ignored his previous statement.

Giotto's eyebrow subtly twitched;

"No."

He refused to feel guilty when G pinned him with a teary look. Giotto blinked a realized his right hand man was drawing this out on purpose! The man didn't want to be alone with his son! For shame!

Giotto sent him a disappointed look and the man flinched. He made shooing motions with his hand while the man slumped a bit and shuffled back. This was when Hayato stepped forward and pointed at G;

"He may have been forbidden but I-"

Tsuna's muffled voice came from his room; "No."

Hayato slumped in a way that was so reminiscint of G it made Giotto smile. The made quite the kicked puppy pair. Tsuna's fluffy head appeared at Giotto's elbow and he smiled at G's son.

"Sleep well Hayato…" Tsunayoshi hummed, "…I will see you tomorrow, right?"

Hayato's eyes immediately began tearing up and he shot forward wrapped Tsuna up in a tight hug. Giotto almost cooed it was so adorable.

"Of course Jyuud-ACK!" Hayato cut off suddenly, Tsuna having kicked the boy in the shin. Giotto and G shared questioning looks but decided ot to question the intricacies of young boys.

G and Hayato reluctantly left and (at last) Giotto and his progeny were alone. He closed the door and turned to Tsuna;

"Those two." He mused, shaking his head ruefully. Tsuna nodded his head so seriously Giotto barely held in the urge to giggle madly.

"Have you and Hayato been friends for a long time?" Giotto asked. Tsuna seemed to have a close friendship with all of his guardians children but it was Hayato tht always seemed to stay close.

Tsuna paused before he answered but nodded and replied; "Hayato was my first friend…" He paused to chuckle, "…the first time we met he decided he was going to be my right hand man."

Giotto smiled; "Maybe its not so hopless for G then, if Hayato looks up to him so much."

He turned away, so didn't see the sudden expression of hilarity on Tsuna's fae and continued on; "Do you know why they're relationship is so bad?"

He walked into his closest and started shuffling through things, trying to find a shirt Tsuan could sleep in. Perhaps he was being nosy, but G was one of his closests friends and it seemed wrong for his child to hold him with such anomisity.

Tsuna's pause in answering was so long Giotto wondered if he should retract the question when the boy finally answered;

"Hayato has such a bad relation ship with his father because of what happened with his mother."

His intuition confirmed it was a true statement but after hearing the answer he wished he hadn't asked. Giotto was thinking it might be something frivolous like 'he wont let him carry around explosives' or 'they are just to much alike.'

He wasn't expecting it to be so weighty and potentially sad. Giotto sighed and decided he wouldn't try and ask anything else. Even the questions he planned on asking about Tsuna's own mother he would real in.

Sometimes you were just better off not knowing. He finally founf a suitable shirt and brought it out to Tsuna and tried to wipe the worry off his face.

"It will be big on you but it will have to do until we get something more suitable."

Tsuna took the shirt with little hands and Giotto found himself, not for the first time, marveling at the little one before him. They looked so similar but he could see the traces of Asian decent in him. Asari's homeland had always fascinated him and he was already learning the language so it wasn't to out of the realm of possibility that the boys mother was Japanese.

"…Papa?" Tsuan looked up at him with big brown eyes and if he were a lesser man he would have swooned at the cuteness. As it was his heart just skipped a few beats in joy at being called that and he managed to reigh in his urge hug the stuffing out of his progeny.

"Y-yes?" Giotto cursed his stutter but the situation was just so surreal he could help but fall back on a bad habit. Tsuna put the shirt down on his bed and gave Giotto a determined look. If he were a bit older he would have made a very serious sight.

But the baby fat in his cheeks only made him look cuter. Giotto prided himself in his self control. Tsuna walked closer to hi, brought both of his hands together and rested them under his chin peering up at him pleadingly;

"Can we go to the secret cake place?"

Giotto froze. His first reaction was panic becaes no one was supposed to know of the secret cake place…but was it so supriseing his son knew of it? Cake was some much sweeter when shared afterall and he didn't think a child would care if I was skipping work.

He looked down at Tsuna's big brown eyes and felt his resolve crumbling.

"Do…do I let you have cake this late?"

The boy shewed on his bottom lip and Giotto instinctively knew the answer was most likely no.

"Its okay to have cakes on special occasions." The child hedged, clearly going around the question.

.

( _ _Lampo__ )

Lampo wasn't quite sure what he did to deserve this.

"Papa-poo!" The hellion screamed running around his room. Lampo was slumped against the corner of the fancy couch in his room, willing the headache to go away. He thought perhaps if he stayed very still the rampaging toddler might forget he exssited.

The cow printed child ( ** _ _ **cow printed**__** , __what on earth was future him__ ** _ _ **doing**__**?) was currently hanging on his dresser pulling white shirts out of his open drawer. Lampo sat, doing nothing, as his clean clothes littered the floor.

Eventually Lambo picked one of the garmets and girdled himself in one like a toga. He struck a strange pose and pointed at the whallowing teenager.

"Nyahahaha! The great Lambo-sama is here to fight the evil Papa-poo!" The child screamed in heavily accented Italian and barreled into Lampo's stomache. He grunted, but refused to move and the child rolled off his chest and bounced on the floor.

"He's too strong!" The toddler gasped and bounced away. Lampo turned his head into a pillow and groaned.

He didn't know what to do with a kid! Even if this kid was supposed to be his future child, he hadn't done anything yet, so it…didn't count. And since it didn't count, he shouldn't have to babysit the brat.

Eventually Lambo got angry at his inatenttion and started pounding on his stomache with tiny fists and Lampo did his best to try and ignore. Admist this tantrum there was a knock on his door and G walked in, smirked at the display.

"Its called karma, brat." G said, while Lampo groaned, picking up Lampo's latest mission rebort from the desk.

"Papa-poo is lazy!" Lambo complained spinning to look at G. The man raised a single amused eye brow;

"Cant argue with that." He said, and left the room. Lambo went back to hitting Lampo chanting 'lazypapa-lazypapa-lazypapa' till Lampo captured his wrists.

Lampo looked at his annoying progeny and said seriously; "You're right, Papa is lazy."

He let go of the childs wrists and leaned back, closing his eyes. Lambo was quiet, for once, so he decided to impart some wisdom.

"Laziness is the mother of all bad habits…but, she is still a mother, so we need to respect her."

"Mama?" Lambo asked quietly. Lampo opened one eye and saw that the child suddenly had a trembling lip and watery eyes.

He panicked.

He freaked out for two reasons. The first being, crying children; yuck. Second, he hadn't given any thought to who the brats mother was and now he was bleatingly realizing you needed two people to make a baby.

Silently panicking and frozen on his couch, he could do nothing about the sudden wailing coming from the thre year old.

"M-m-m-mama!" Lambo stuttered, tears streaming down his fat cheeks.

"There, there." Lampo consoled pitifully, overwhelmed. What did one do in this situation? He hardly remembers his parents being around in his earlier years and his butler always gave him whatever he wanted when he asked for it.

"What…what do you want?" Lampo asked his voice high pitched

Lambo looked at him like he was particularly dense, it was quiet the ambitious expression for a three year old.

"I __want__ Mama!" the child demanded, stomping his little foot.

"But…Mama…is in the future." Lampo tried to reason.

"I don't care!" The child wailed unreasonably. Then Lambo started to pull things from his unruly hair of all places. Bits of string, a toy, a metal pink…thing.

Lampo stared at the weird object about the size of his fist. It had strange ridges all along the sides with a ring attached. Lambo pulled the ring and the thing 'clinked' and he threw it at him blindly.

Lampo didn't even have to dodge, it hit the couch cushions and bounced off, soaring through the air and landing on his bed. He blinked lazily for a couple seconds, thinking about how useless an stupid the toy was, when the thing exploded.

All the forced training exercises G made him run through came in handy and he grabbed the kid by his unruly hair and rolled off and behind the couch. Loose and flaming debrees flew past the couch and around the room.

"What the hell was that!?" Lampo screeched into Lambo's ear and the child laughed, delighted. Things stopped flying around and the two stood up and take in the damage. Lambo bounced around the oblitereated bed;

"Nyahahaha! Lambo; __two,__ Beds; __zero!__ "

Lampo stood amidst the wreckage that was his room. His relaxed lazily expression that he was known for was now strained, like some invisible person was pinching his cheek really hard.

"Im…not going to lose my temper." Lampo whispered his clenched fists cackling.

'Karma' G had said. He was lazy sure and often times Giotto had to practically pester him continuiosly to get him do do what he wanted but surely he didn't deserve this. This being a child, apparently his, who had no self preservation instincts, as hyper as a monkey on caffine, and apparently carried around weapons in his hair of all places.

Eventually his anger drained away and he slumped his shoulders, barely paying any mind to the three year old climbing all over him and searching his pockets for 'grape candies.'If he wanted to survive till the brat was sent to his own time he would have to become what he swore he never would.

A responsible adult.

Lampo's entire body shuddered in revulsion. No more naps, no more free time. His life was now in the hands of Lambo's sticky fingers.

Lampo cried the pitiful tears of a father who has realized his son is a menace.

.

( _ _Asari__ )

Noting the explosion in the background. Asari worries they don't have a good relationship. Takes out his flute to show Takeshi and Tak talks about baseball then they get along

Asari thinks he is dead and Takeshi is an orphan.

.

( _ _Elena__ )

Elena comes in thinking daemon cheated on her. Mukuro plays a long with it and Daemon his simultaneously proud and wary. Chrome gets swept away after the truth for "girl" time.

.

( _ _Alaude__ )

.

It took awhile for Alaude to realize Kyoya was __challenging__ him.

The boys black eyes were boring into his, unflinching. Kyoya had been glowering at him for at least five minutes already and Alaude feused to back down.

He couldn't not address this challenging of his authority. Alaude didn't know much about kids, his knowledge being limited, but it was a well known fact that when a child reached puberty they became moody and would battle against their parents over every little thing.

His Kyoya seemed to have progressed to this stage already. His son was only seven and already fiercely independent and while he approved of the behavior he found himself at a loss of what to do.

The child was a minor and he was still responsible for him, as his parent. The time-traveling probably disrupted the boys schedule and Alaude's cluelessness probably didn't help matters either.

Alaude knew himself though and he knew that any challenge to his authority would be met with swift retribution. His only hesitation was bred from the lack of knowledge he had regarding his son.

Taking his tonfa's away made things worse and Alaude didn't want the boy to feel vulnerable either. He had tried the handcuff, timeout routines and was met with little success. Much like himself, Kyoya was a very prideful being that didn't like being chained.

So what to do? He couldn't allow the boy to continue to behave as he had. The continued struggle was making them both cranky and, while he was excited to find his child was a confident, strong and had so much potential, he was annoyed that the boy was plucked from his older self who most likely had everything under control.

.

( _ _G__ )

.

Hayato challenging dynamite

.

( _ _Knuckle__ )

.

A boxer endures and takes the punches.

 **Final Remarks:** Like I said, I'm sorry for those who were expecting more. The ending I had in mind was that the Arcobaleno eventually come to the past as well and the Trinsette is restored without its curse. So the Arcobelno kind of becomes its own mafia family. The first generation is disappointed that the children arent really thier 'children' but by the point the secret is out they have all gotten so attached that their relation ships dont really change.


End file.
